Letters from the Abyss
by Aybarra
Summary: Traduction d'une fic de Sue Corkill. Sam fait une découverte surprenante après la bataille contre Anubis.


**"Letters from the Abyss" **

by Sue Corkill

**Auteur**** : Sue Corkill**

Traducteur: Aybarra

Catégorie: Sam/Jack Romance, Angst, AU

Rating: NC-17

Avertissements: sexe explicite, torture

Saison: sept

Spoilers: Frozen, Abyss, Lost City I & II

Archive: Heliopolis, SJHW, SJD

Résumé: Sam réalise une découverte surprenant après la bataille contre Anubis.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and places are the property of MGM, World Gekko Corp and Double Secret productions. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks was intended. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author.

Feedback: Cheerfully accepted.

**Note de l'auteur** : Cette fic a subi une longue évolution depuis le temps où Wizard Brenna a proposé le challenge en juillet 2003. Je voulais écrire l'histoire, en utilisant l'idée des lettres, l'automne dernier, mais Linz m'a convaincue d'attendre jusqu'après la diffusion de Lost City. Ce que j'ai fait, et grâce à sa suggestion, l'histoire a gagné à attendre. Mes remerciements du fond du cœur à Wendy pour avoir replacé toutes les ponctuations là où il fallait. Et à Linz – ton aide et ton soutien signifient plus que tu ne le sauras.

Copyright © M. Susan Corkill, June 2004.

Note du traducteur : j'ai déjà traduit une fic de Sue qui traitait de l'après 'Abyss' (saison 6), « Saving Grace ». Celle-ci se passe après Lost City, donc plus d'un an après les événements de Abyss... C'est une fic magnifique.

Un très grand merci à Sam star, Bibiche et Malice pour leur aide.

Je n'ai pas réussi à contacter Sue. Je publie donc cette traduction sans son autorisation...

Bonne lecture !

ooOoo

**LETTERS FROM THE ABYSS **

**Prologue**

Le Capitaine Sondra Stafford mit à jour le dossier ouvert sur son bureau, notant que la petite pendule devant elle indiquait 10h 55. Le Colonel O'Neill était terriblement ponctuel et frapperait à sa porte à 11h précises. Elle se leva et remit un peu d'ordre à son bureau exigu pour le rendez-vous, remplissant un verre d'eau et le posant sur la table près du canapé, s'assurant que les mouchoirs étaient à portée de main. Bien sûr, il n'avait jamais bu l'eau ni utilisé les mouchoirs.

Soupirant tout haut, elle revint à son bureau. Normalement, elle se serait assise dans le fauteuil en face du petit canapé, mais ce n'était pas le genre du Colonel. Il était toujours raide et mal à l'aise, allant droit au but et elle savait qu'il ne venait aux rendez-vous que parce qu'on le lui avait ordonné. Il venait la voir deux fois par semaine depuis quatre semaines maintenant. Celle-ci serait leur dernière session. Après quatre semaines, elle connaissait à peine plus que ce qui était dans son dossier, sauf les informations qui étaient barrées d'un tampon rouge marqué 'Secret', évidemment. Qu'il avait été fait prisonnier et torturé, elle le savait. Par qui et comment était un mystère tenu secret. Bien que les détails importaient peu, le traitement demeurant identique. Cependant, elle n'était pas certaine de l'avoir correctement traité...

Il y eut un coup à la porte et elle prit une profonde respiration, remettant en place une mèche de cheveux qui tentaient de s'échapper du chignon qu'elle portait. « Entrez. » Elle se leva lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. « Colonel, » salua-t-elle en souriant, mettant en place son masque professionnel. « Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie. »

« Docteur. »

Il s'assit sur le canapé et elle retourna derrière son bureau. Les formalités échangées, elle prit un instant pour l'étudier. Il semblait plus en forme qu'il y a quatre semaines. Il était à présent bronzé et avait pris un peu de poids. Il était aussi détendu qu'elle l'avait jamais vu – ce qui n'était pas grand-chose. Mais elle avait côtoyé assez de personnel des Opérations Spéciales pour savoir qu'aucun d'eux ne se détendait jamais complètement.

« Comment avez-vous été depuis notre dernière session ? » Elle l'amena aux questions-réponses informelles qui avaient lieu au début de leurs séances. Ils discutèrent tranquillement de sa rééducation et spéculèrent à propos des chances des Rockies dans le championnat à venir. Comme toujours, le temps fila et quand Sondra jeta finalement un œil à la petite pendule sur son bureau, il ne restait que dix minutes avant la fin de leur session.

« Colonel, comme vous le savez, ceci est notre dernière séance. » Il hocha la tête et elle put voir la soudaine tension dans sa posture. « Je vais recommander que vous retourniez au service actif. » Quel qu'il soit, ajouta-t-elle mentalement. Si elle n'avait pas été en train de l'observer, elle aurait raté le soudain soulagement qui passa dans ses yeux à sa déclaration, avant qu'il ne le masque rapidement.

« Merci, Doc, » répondit-il, ses mains déjà sur les coussins, se préparant à se lever.

« Il y a une chose que vous pouvez faire pour moi. » Son expression devint aussitôt circonspecte et il se rassit, mal à l'aise, au bord du canapé.

« Vous m'avez dit un jour qu'une de vos techniques pour 'échapper' à ce qui vous arrivait était d'écrire des lettres dans votre esprit. »

Il baissa les yeux sur ses mains et Sondra sut qu'elle l'avait pris par surprise. Peut-être que cela marcherait. Il la regarda finalement. « Ouais, Doc... quelque chose comme ça. » Il s'était à nouveau repris, son expression reprenant l'habituel masque d'indifférence désinvolte qu'elle s'était habituée à voir.

Elle se leva, prenant un bloc-notes de son bureau. « Je pense que cela vous aiderait si vous écriviez ces lettres sur papier. » Elle tendit le bloc-notes et la pièce sembla anormalement calme jusqu'à ce qu'il le prenne finalement de ses mains. « Peu importe que vous ayez vraiment 'écrit' ces lettres ou si vous ne l'avez dit que parce que vous pensiez que c'était ce que je voulais entendre. » Elle soutint son regard sceptique. « Ecrivez, Jack. Mettez vos démons au placard. »

Une douleur profonde et sombre passa alors sa barrière d'indifférence désinvolte et elle sentit son détachement professionnel s'effondrer à cet aperçu de ses secrets enfouis. Elle fit un pas en arrière, se désengageant de lui et de l'instant. « J'enverrai au Docteur Fraiser et au Général Hammond ma recommandation, » dit-elle brusquement. « Si jamais vous avez besoin de mon aide dans le futur, vous savez où me contacter. » Elle fuyait, elle le savait, mais on lui donnait si peu de temps pour aider des personnes qui avaient une vie de blessures à guérir. Au mieux, elle replâtrait leur psyché et priait que le temps leur permette de guérir.

« Merci, Doc, » répéta-t-il. Il se leva et serra la main qu'elle lui avait tendue et sortit du bureau, le bloc-notes serré dans sa main.

Sondra se rassit derrière son bureau, mettant une touche finale à son dossier et essayant d'ignorer le bref flash de terreur qu'elle avait aperçu dans ses yeux quand elle avait dit 'démons'.

ooo

Jack lâcha son sac sur le sol près de son vestiaire et commença à déballer les affaires de toilettes et autres objets qu'il gardait habituellement à la base. Le Docteur Stafford en avait fini avec lui plus tôt dans la journée et Fraiser venait de terminer ses examens. Dieu merci, il pouvait enfin retourner travailler. Les semaines d'inactivité avaient été aussi terribles que sa captivité – mais d'une façon totalement différente, bien sûr. Mettant son kit de rasage sur l'étagère du haut, Jack rouvrit son sac et en sortit le bloc-notes que Stafford lui avait donné. Elle avait été bien, pour une psy. Il passa un doigt le long du métal roulé en spirale. Il ne lui avait pas menti quand il lui avait dit avoir 'écrit des lettres'. Seulement, elles n'étaient pas destinées à la famille et aux amis. Juste à une personne et une seule... Sam. Le besoin irrépressible de la revoir avait été la seule chose qui l'avait gardé sain d'esprit durant son emprisonnement aux mains de Ba'al. Même quand il avait supplié Daniel de l'aider, ses pensées avaient été pour elle.

Il était sur le point de jeter le bloc-notes au fond de son sac quand les derniers mots du Docteur Stafford résonnèrent dans sa tête. _Ecrivez, Jack. Mettez vos démons au placard_. Il fixa le bloc-notes, la couverte en carton bleu, quatre-vingt feuilles, petits carreaux... Il le mit sur l'étagère du haut de son vestiaire. Il y penserait, peut-être, à ce que le Doc avait demandé.

ooo

**Dix huit mois plus tard**

Dieu qu'elle détestait cela. Elle détestait farfouiller dans ses affaires comme s'il ne reviendrait jamais. Elle détestait le manque d'espace, à tel point que son placard devait être vidé pour faire de la place pour l'une des nouvelles équipes. Teal'c et Daniel s'étaient tous les deux portés volontaires pour le faire, mais elle avait refusé. Si cela devait être fait, elle le ferait.

Le vestiaire était fort heureusement vide, ce pour quoi Sam était reconnaissante, alors que de ses mains tremblantes, elle pliait soigneusement les vêtements civils qu'il portait à la base il y a moins d'une semaine. Elle sortit ensuite sa veste en cuir, le cuir vieux et usé si doux et chaud sous ses doigts. Elle ne put s'empêcher elle la souleva et enfouit son visage dedans. Elle avait gardé son odeur. Refoulant les larmes qui remplissaient ses yeux, elle la plia rapidement et la plaça dans le carton.

Son kit de rasage suivit, l'odeur persistante de son après-rasage faillit la faire craquer à nouveau. Fourrant le kit dans le carton avec les autres objets et vêtements, elle passa la main sur l'étagère du haut, vérifiant qu'il ne restait rien, lorsque ses doigts rencontrèrent le bord ferme de quelque chose. Se mettant sur la pointe des orteils, elle réussit à récupérer l'objet. Un bloc-notes. Curieuse, elle l'ouvrit et lut les premiers mots.

_Ma très chère Sam. _

Sa bouche devint sèche et son cœur se mit à battre la chamade.

_La psy dit que ça peut aider. Je n'en suis pas si sûr, mais si quelque chose peut aider à stopper les cauchemars, je pense que ça vaut la peine d'essayer._

Elle feuilleta quelques pages supplémentaires, découvrant la même chose. Le bloc-notes contenait des lettres qui lui étaient adressées – rédigées de l'écriture reconnaissable de Jack O'Neill. Le claquement de la porte du vestiaire et le son des voix la ramenèrent brusquement à la réalité. Fourrant en hâte le bloc dans le carton, elle ferma son placard, faisant glisser soigneusement l'étiquette portant son nom avant de soulever son précieux chargement et de sortir discrètement.

ooo

Les mains de Sam tremblaient presque et elle était emplie d'une combinaison troublante de peur et d'anticipation lorsqu'elle se pelotonna chez elle sur son canapé, le calepin de Jack dans sa main. Elle avait à peine pu se concentrer de toute la journée, la simple présence du bloc dans son labo était plus qu'elle ne pouvait supporter, presque. Mais elle avait résisté à la tentation de le lire là. Le risque était trop grand. Et de plus, elle voulait être quelque part où elle ne serait pas dérangée. Aussi, elle était rentrée à la maison quand son service s'était terminé, avait mangé à la va-vite du riz aux crevettes qu'elle avait acheté en chemin, puis s'était changée et avait mis son pyjama. Tirant la veste en cuir sur ses genoux comme une couverture, elle prit une gorgée du Chardonnay qu'elle s'était versée, et le cœur battant violemment d'appréhension, elle ouvrit le calepin.

ooo

_Premier Jour _

_Ma très chère Sam,_

_La psy dit que ça peut aider. Je n'en suis pas si sûr, mais si quelque chose peut aider à stopper les cauchemars, je pense que ça vaut la peine d'essayer._

_Je suis retenu prisonnier quelque part. Apparemment, le serpent est parti, du moins je ne 'sens' plus rien – ni personne – dans mon esprit. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé et personne ne semble pressé de me le dire. Aucun des Jaffa que j'ai rencontrés n'a été très bavard, mais je pense que le tatouage sur leur front est celui de Ba'al. On dirait que j'aurais dû prêter plus d'attention pendant ces briefings. Je pense aussi que je suis mort, Sam. Quand je me suis 'réveillé' ici, j'étais dans un sarcophage. Je ne connais qu'une seule raison pour laquelle je serais dans l'un de ces trucs. C'est drôle, je ne me sens pas tellement en forme. Je pensais que ce truc vous remettait en pleine forme ? Peut-être que celui-ci était réglé sur 'minimum'._

_Je suis dans une sorte de cellule, mais je suis sûr que ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que ça change. Je suis sûr de ne pas avoir été ramené à la vie par la bonté d'âme de quelqu'un. Malheureusement, j'ai été hors du coup dernièrement, je ne sais donc pas ce que cette tête de serpent pourrait vouloir de moi._

_Oh, oh, des pas au-dessus de moi. A suivre._

_Pour toujours, Jack_

ooo

_Deuxième jour_

_Ma très chère Sam,_

_C'est Ba'al, c'est un sarcophage et je suis mort, sans aucun doute possible. Mais je suis vivant maintenant, de par le miracle de la technologie Goa'uld – ou est-ce des Anciens ? Je ne pouvais pas vraiment dire quoi que ce soit à Ba'al, étant donné que je ne me rappelle que dalle. Il semble penser que le Tok'ra Kanan – je me suis finalement souvenu de son nom – et moi étions de bons potes, partageant tous nos petits secrets. Mais, bien sûr, ce n'était pas le cas, et Ba'al ne me croit pas. Les multiples coups de couteaux l'ont assez bien montré. _

_Mais il a effectivement quelques technologies cool. Il a un genre de générateur de gravité qui me garde cloué contre le mur pour son interrogatoire._

_Et puis il y a ma cellule. Un de ces jours, il va falloir que je me souvienne où est le 'bas'. On dirait qu'ils peuvent modifier la gravité ici aussi. Pour ce qui est des cellules, celle-ci n'est pas trop mal. Elle est propre – mais le sol est si foutrement dur. J'ai rien eu à manger, mais il faut dire que je n'ai pas tellement faim. Je crois qu'être mort tue l'appétit. Désolé... pas le meilleur choix de mots, pas vrai ?_

_Je souhaiterais savoir ce que Ba'al veut. Il semble croire que Kanan avait une mission ici et que je devrais savoir ce qu'elle était. Le seul problème est que je n'en ai aucune idée. Je ne me rappelle pas grand-chose, en fait, de la fusion. Merde, jamais je n'aurais pensé utiliser ce mot en parlant de moi. Et je ne le referai jamais plus. J'espère au moins que les Tok'ra ont eu ce qu'ils voulaient. Et je suppose qu'ils ont livré ce qu'ils avaient promis – je suis en vie. Eh bien, j'étais en vie, mais ensuite je suis mort, mais maintenant je suis de nouveau en vie. Bon sang, ça me donne mal à la tête._

_Mes souvenirs concernant la fusion avec le Tok'ra sont peut-être flous, mais il y a une chose dont je me souviens très distinctement. Je me souviens de tes yeux, de ta voix, quand tu m'as demandé de prendre le symbiote. Jamais je n'aurais pu te le refuser. Mais tu le savais, n'est-ce pas ? Ca n'a pas d'importance, cependant, ce qui est arrivé est arrivé et ne peut être défait. Juste comme Kanan qui s'est tiré... juste comme d'être torturé... juste comme de mourir._

_Pour toujours, Jack._

ooo

_Troisième jour_

_Ma très chère Sam,_

_Du moins, je pense que c'est le troisième jour. Mes jours et nuits sont en quelque sorte chamboulés et la cellule est éclairée tout le temps. Mais je peux ressentir une recrudescence de l'activité au-dessus de moi et je pense que je dors. Du moins, je ne pense pas être mort cette fois. Attendre ta prochaine séance de torture est aussi dur que la torture elle-même. On a trop de temps pour réfléchir, pour s'interroger. Je sais, ça fait partie du jeu. Surprendre l'ennemi et le garder démoralisé._

_Oh, tu sais, je ne pense pas te l'avoir dit. Daniel était ici. Vas comprendre. Et il porte ce vieux pull blanc. Je pensais que les êtres ascensionnés auraient un meilleur goût vestimentaire, mais apparemment pas. Il n'a pas de substance non plus – je veux dire qu'il n'a pas de forme solide. Plutôt dur à croire, non ? Mais je suppose que ça va avec le rôle. Oh, et on dirait qu'il ne peut pas m'aider à m'échapper, mais il peut m'aider à faire l'ascension. Jamais entendu une telle connerie de ma vie. Il a fait l'ascension à un plan d'existence supérieur et il ne peut pas m'aider ? Où est l'intérêt alors ? Aucun, pour moi. Pourquoi avoir des pouvoirs spéciaux si on ne peut pas s'en servir ? Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il laisse cela m'arriver._

_Maintenant, si tu étais là, tu m'aiderais, Sam, n'est-ce pas ? Tu trouverais un moyen de court-circuiter le truc de gravité et de nous sortir de là. Ou tu serais simplement là avec moi...vivant, respirant, en chair et en os. Je pourrais te toucher, te tenir, trouver quelque réconfort au cours des longues heures passées à attendre. J'aurais quelque chose à attendre avec impatience à la fin de chaque séance de torture. Non pas que je te souhaiterais de vivre ce que je vis, mais si tu étais là, je ne me sentirais pas si seul._

_Pour toujours, Jack_

ooo

_Quatrième jour_

_Ma très chère Sam,_

_Quatre jours, quatre morts... je pense. Peut-être que ça fait plus longtemps que ça, je n'en suis pas sûr. Je ne sais pas s'il y a des fois où il me tue et me ramène à la vie avant même que je ne sache ce qu'il s'est passé. Ou si je suis délibérément tenu dans le noir. Ca commence à devenir dur, Sam. Je pense savoir pourquoi Kanan est venu ici et ce que Ba'al veut. Et ce n'est pas très beau et je ne peux pas le lui dire._

_C'était de l'acide aujourd'hui. Un changement plutôt rafraîchissant par rapport aux couteaux. Mais ça s'est quand même terminé de la même façon. J'ai tenté de prêter attention, cette fois, à ce que c'était de mourir. Je ne m'en rappelle cependant pas. Je tombais et il y avait la douleur... et puis je me réveillais dans le sarcophage. Ouais, je me suis réveillé avant qu'ils l'aient ouvert – ou est-ce vraiment se réveiller ? Ou de renaître ? Nah, c'est un peu trop poétique et on sait tous les deux que je ne suis pas poétique. Etre ramené à la vie, je suppose._

_Je savais où j'étais cette fois-ci, mais ça n'en donne pas moins la chair de poule. Enterré vivant. Et puis retour à la cellule – au moins je savais dans quel sens tomber cette fois. Et l'habituel baratin de l'autre. Je ne vais pas le faire. Je ne vais pas faire l'ascension. Trop de choses qui restent à faire – trop de culs de Goa'uld à botter. Trop de choses laissées non dites._

_Je crois que j'ai rêvé. Nous marchions le long de la plage, juste toi et moi. Une jolie plage, elle me rappelle un peu cette plage du Mexique où je suis allé une fois. Sable blanc, une eau magnifiquement bleue. L'eau était calme, une douce brise dans l'air. Nous portions un panier de pique-nique. Quand nous avons atteint un coin avec quatre palmiers, nous avons installé notre déjeuner. Des papayes et des mangues fraîches, du pain croustillant et un fromage aromatique. Bière pour moi, vin pour toi. J'ai ouvert une des papayes, mûre et juteuse. J'ai porté une tranche à tes lèvres. Tes yeux étaient aussi bleus que l'eau, tes lèvres aussi pleines et mûres que la papaye. Tes lèvres se sont refermées autour du fruit, un sourire sur ton visage. Et puis je me suis réveillé... dans le froid et la dureté du sarcophage. La lumière crue au-dessus de la tête et les mains rugueuses des gardes de Ba'al. Un retour aux tortures et morts sans fin._

_Un jour, Sam, nous aurons ce pique-nique sur la plage. Nous marcherons le long de la côte, le sable humide s'infiltrant entre nos orteils, le soleil brillant sur nous. Et tout ceci ne sera qu'un rêve – le temps où nous étions séparés._

_Pour toujours, Jack_

ooo

_Cinquième jour_

_Ma très chère Sam,_

_Cette fois fut la pire de toutes. J'ai vraiment voulu mourir. Dieu, j'arrive à peine à écrire ça. Des tisonniers... rouges et brûlants. J'imagine que tu vois l'idée. L'expression sadique sur son visage alors qu'il le sortait du feu et marchait vers moi. D'abord mon œil gauche, puis le droit. Mais ce n'est pas lui que je voyais... tout ce que je voyais, c'était toi. Tes beaux yeux bleus, étincelants de rires, ombrés par la peine, emplis d'un amour ne pouvant être nié._

_On dit que nos autres sens sont décuplés quand on est aveugle, mais tout ce que je pouvais ressentir était la douleur. Jusqu'à ce que je sente son souffle chaud sur ma joue, sa voix à mon oreille, promettant des douleurs pires si je ne lui disais pas ce qu'il voulait savoir. Le salaud n'a fait que rire quand je lui ai dit que je ne savais rien, n'avais rien à lui dire. Sa voix était moqueuse, disant que je lui dirais avec joie tout ce qu'il voulait savoir, que ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Et puis la douleur cuisante du tisonnier forant entre mes côtes, transperçant un poumon jusqu'à mon cœur. La mort fut en fait un soulagement, cette fois... jusqu'à ce que je me réveille à nouveau dans le sarcophage._

_J'ai besoin de toi, Sam. Il est en train de m'arracher la vie lambeau par lambeau et seule ta foi et la promesse de ton amour me garde entier._

_Pour toujours, Jack_

ooo

_Sixième jour_

_Ma très chère Sam,_

_Je ne pourrais pas tenir beaucoup plus longtemps. Ca devient de plus en plus dur et je m'affaiblis de plus en plus. Des souvenirs me reviennent, petit à petit. Il s'agit d'une fille, c'est sûr. C'est toujours à propos d'une fille. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais Kanan est revenu pour elle. Peut-être qu'il y a un peu d'honneur parmi ces têtes de serpents – ton père étant l'exception, bien sûr. Quelle qu'en soit la raison, Ba'al ne laissera pas tomber jusqu'à ce qu'il m'arrache la vérité. J'ai dit à Daniel que je ne pouvais pas la lui livrer. Il lui ferait la même chose, mais en dix fois pire. Il est le mal absolu et ne s'arrêtera pas tant qu'il ne l'aura pas brisée en mille morceaux – comme il veut me briser._

_Et il me brisera. Ce n'est qu'une question de jours – ou de morts – maintenant. Je connais la chanson, j'ai déjà connu ça. Il n'y a rien de mal ou de déshonorant à céder. C'est n'est qu'un jeu d'esprit. Le jeu que ton esprit joue pour survivre. Je lui dirais que Kanan, si pragmatique et sans pitié, était revenu pour la fille qu'il aimait. Pas de grands secrets ou de plans pour détrôner Ba'al ou détruire sa forteresse. Pas de maître plan Tok'ra. Juste l'amour, pur et simple. Un amour qui l'a convaincu qu'il pouvait accomplir l'impossible – pénétrer la forteresse de Ba'al et de s'échapper avec sa maîtresse sans être découvert. Et maintenant, il est probablement mort et il l'a condamnée aussi._

_Je crois l'avoir vue, Sam. Elle me fait penser à toi, en quelque sorte – sa silhouette, en tout cas. Au début, j'ai cru que c'était toi, mais juste au début. Elle n'a pas ta force – n'a jamais eu la chance de la développer. Il y a une aura de peur autour d'elle qui ne vient que de ceux qui ont eu l'habitude d'être brutalisés et abusés._

_Comme Kanan a profité d'elle. Je ne fais que présumer, mais je peux imaginer comment ça s'est passé. Kanan a réussi à entrer et il a séduit cette servante pour qu'elle l'aide. Ba'al est plutôt jaloux de ses 'possessions'. Je sais que ça a dû le mettre en rogne à ne plus en finir. Quelqu'un d'autre avait réussi à s'immiscer entre sa servante et son 'dieu'. Kanan a choisi la méthode la plus facile, maudit soit-il._

_Mais quelque chose est alors arrivé. Est-ce qu'il a brusquement développé une conscience ? Qui sait, sinon que, quel que soit ce qui est arrivé, ça a dû arriver pendant qu'il était en moi. Et puis il m'a quitté – et elle – me laissant faire face aux conséquences de ses actions. Typique d'un Tok'ra, non ? Frapper et fuir ? Laisser les autres nettoyer votre merde ? Peut-être qu'il a essayé de faire ce qui était honorable et que ça lui a – m'a – explosé au nez. Peut-être qu'il est vraiment tombé amoureux de cette fille et a eu une révélation comme quoi il ferait n'importe quoi pour elle et ne l'abandonnerait jamais._

_C'est la seule chose que ce vieux Kanan et moi avons en commun. Tu le sais déjà, n'est-ce pas, Sam, que jamais je ne t'abandonnerai. Je comprends pourquoi tu m'as demandé de prendre le serpent – du moins dans mes rêves, c'est que tu ne peux pas vivre sans moi, tout comme je ne peux vivre sans toi. Merde, voilà que je recommence, à être poétique. La plupart du temps, je peux garder ces sentiments enfouis au plus profond de moi – rien que d'être près de toi est suffisant. Rien que d'avoir l'espoir, qu'un jour nous pourrons exprimer notre amour librement, me permet de continuer._

_Ca me permet de continuer ici, m'accrochant aux fils de ma santé mentale chaque fois que le couteau s'enfonce en moi, que l'acide dissout ma chair ou que les tisonniers brûlent mon corps. Chaque fois je sens un peu plus de moi-même qui s'en va. Je ne sais pas combien de fois je peux mourir avant qu'il ne reste plus rien de moi à ramener à la vie – ou saurai-je jamais qu'il y a quelque chose qui reste ? Une enveloppe vide, tout ce qui était moi aspiré hors de moi par le sarcophage._

_Pour toujours, Jack_

ooo

_Septième jour_

_Ma très chère Sam,_

_J'ai demandé à Daniel de mettre fin à cela – ne sois pas choquée. Mais remarque, je n'ai pas vu Daniel pendant plusieurs jours. Si je l'ai vraiment vu. Je ne peux pas la trahir. La trahir serait te trahir et tout ce que tu signifies pour moi. Je ne pourrais pas la livrer à Ba'al, pas plus que je ne pourrais te livrer à lui. Mais tout ce dont il parle c'est cette merde d'ascension. Toi et moi savons que ça ne marcherait jamais pour moi. Je pensais que Daniel me connaissait mieux que ça. Il ne comprend simplement pas qui je suis vraiment – sinon, il ne me demanderait pas de faire le coup de devenir tout lumineux. Mais tu me comprends, Sam. Tout ce que je suis et tout ce que je peux être avec toi. Tout ce que je veux être avec toi._

_Je n'ai jamais été de ceux à croire aux 'âmes sœurs', mais alors que je sens mon âme être aspirée lentement par le sarcophage, je commence à y croire. Je commence à croire que tu es mon âme sœur, tu es certainement la meilleure partie de moi. Nous n'aurions pas pu faire face à tant d'adversités et ne pas nous rendre compte que quoi qu'il arrive, ce sera toujours toi et moi... peu importe ce qui arrive. Je trouverai un moyen de mettre fin à ceci, Sam. Avec ou sans l'aide de Daniel._

_Pour toujours, Jack_

ooo

_Huitième jour_

_Ma très chère Sam,_

_Je pense que j'ai dû dormir. Au moins je me suis réveillé sur le sol dur de ma cellule cette fois, et non pas dans le sarcophage. Et j'ai encore rêvé, un méli-mélo d'images, mais une chose était toujours là – toi. Quand ceci sera terminé, quand je serai de retour, je t'emmènerai à mon chalet. Tu viendras pêcher avec moi, même si je dois te ligoter et te jeter à l'arrière de mon 4x4 !_

_La fin de l'été est belle au chalet. Les nuits se rafraîchissent, mais les jours sont encore chauds. Nous pourrons y aller par avion ou en voiture – comme tu préfères. Mais je pense que je préférerais par voiture. J'aurai besoin d'espaces ouverts après avoir été cloîtré pendant dieu seul sait combien de temps. Nous partirons avant l'aube, pour traverser Denver avant l'heure de pointe. Tu pourras dormir jusqu'à la sortie du Colorado et nous prendrons le petit déjeuner à Fort Morgan. Rien de fantaisie, mais le City Café sert de vrais petits déjeuners – bacon, œufs, pommes de terre sautées, toast. Nous continuerons vers l'est à travers le Nebraska, en suivant la rivière Platte. Tu pourras conduire pour traverser le Nebraska et je dormirai – ma tête sur tes cuisses. Puisque nous serons deux, nous ferons le trajet d'une traite. Mais nous nous arrêterons à Omaha pour déguster un steak pour dîner. Johnny's n'est pas trop loin de l'Interstate. C'est sans doute mieux de traverser l'Iowa de nuit de toute façon. Nous pourrons écouter de la musique ou un livre sur cassette, ou parler. Ca n'a pas vraiment d'importance parce que tu seras avec moi._

_Nous prendrons le petit déjeuner quelque part à Minneapolis il y a un IHOP à Maplewood. Et je sais combien tu adores les crêpes suédoises. Ne t'inquiète pas des calories, nous aurons pleins d'exercices une fois que nous serons au chalet. On n'est pas très loin de Duluth et après nous serons presque arrivés. Nous nous arrêterons à Duluth pour faire les courses. Je ne prévois pas de quitter le chalet pendant une longue durée une fois que nous y serons._

_Après que nous aurons quitté la route principale, ce n'est pas loin du tout. Tu verras en premier le lac, à travers les arbres. Il n'est pas immense, mais bien assez grand pour ceux d'entre nous qui vivons là. Nous traverserons d'abord la route qui mène à nos voisins les plus proches – les Lindstrom – et puis trois kilomètres plus loin celle qui mène chez moi. Encore quatre cent mètres à travers un bosquet de bouleaux et de sapins et tu auras le premier aperçu du chalet. Il est brun sombre – d'une bonne taille, avec une cheminée. Le ponton est derrière. Nous aurons à sortir le bateau de son abri, mais nous aurons tout le temps. Il y a deux chambres – les arrangements pour dormir sont négociables. Mais si tu es venue jusqu'ici, Sam, tu pourrais tout aussi bien faire le dernier pas._

_Je t'apprendrai à pêcher et tu m'apprendras la physique des vortex. Et entre les deux, nous dormirons et ferons l'amour. Nous resterons aussi longtemps que nous voudrons, regardant les arbres passer lentement du vert à l'or, les jours diminuer et les nuits s'allonger. Les journées chaudes de l'été laisseront place aux journées fraîches et tonifiantes de l'automne. Et ce qui arrive au reste du monde et de l'univers importera peu car la seule chose qui importera sera toi, moi et notre amour._

_Daniel ne veut toujours pas m'aider, mais il dit que tu as trouvé un moyen. Je n'ose pas espérer, n'ose pas demander que tu résolves ce problème et fasse encore une fois l'impossible. Je sais que je te pousse, que je te demande trop et m'attends à l'impossible de toi, encore et encore. Et tu ne me fais jamais défaut._

_Je tiendrai, Sam. Je saisirai l'occasion que tu me donnes et je ferai ce que Kanan n'a pas réussi, je la sauverai. Et je reviendrai pour toi._

_Pour toujours, Jack_

ooo

Sam s'essuya les yeux et se moucha le nez, encore. Sa tête lui faisait mal, ainsi que les yeux, d'avoir trop pleuré. Refermant soigneusement le bloc-notes, elle le posa sur la table basse. Sa veste avait glissé de ses genoux et elle la saisit, l'étreignant et enfouissant son visage dans ses plis souples, laissant sortir son chagrin. Elle pleura pour lui, elle pleura pour elle et elle pleura pour ce qui aurait pu être. Il n'avait jamais rien dit, jamais rien fait de différent après ces jours sombres où il avait été absent. Et elle non plus. Mon Dieu, elle avait même décidé qu'elle devait tourner la page et s'était embarquée dans une relation des plus désastreuses. Tout ça pour l'oublier. Ce qui devait être la plus grande plaisanterie de l'univers, parce que comme elle l'avait découvert, il n'y avait pas moyen 'd'oublier' Jack O'Neill.

Epuisée, elle s'allongea sur le canapé, étreignant toujours la veste. Elle pensa à ce qu'elle avait lu, absolument confondue par sa force et sa détermination – et la dure réalité des tortures qu'il avait subies aux mains de Ba'al. Elle avait su que de terribles choses lui étaient arrivées et ce fut une leçon d'humilité pour elle de savoir qu'elle avait été l'ancre à laquelle il s'était accroché. Cela ne faisait qu'une semaine qu'il était absent et elle se sentait déjà totalement à la dérive. En plus de le perdre, les changements au SGC mettaient à rude épreuve la patience et la capacité d'adaptation de tout le monde. Pendant sept années, il avait été la seule constante de sa vie – son ancre à elle. Même avec l'espoir toujours présent de le ranimer, le futur semblait sombre. Mais peut-être qu'elle pourrait trouver son ancre.

Se redressant, elle prit sa veste avec elle et alla à son bureau. Ouvrant les tiroirs, elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait, sortant un bloc-notes presque neuf portant le logo de l'Académie. Jack lui avait écrit des lettres pour garder sa santé mentale – elle pouvait peut-être en faire de même.

ooo

_30 Mars_

_Mon très cher Jack,_

_Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas tenu un journal – ou même écrit une lettre à la main. Mais, quelque part, pour cela, pour toi, ça semble approprié. J'ai dû vider ton placard aujourd'hui. Ouais, je sais. Tu n'es que congelé ? Non, ça ne sonne pas bien – disons juste 'en stase'. Tu n'es en stase que depuis une semaine et ils ont déjà besoin de ta place. Mais c'est le cas, alors je me suis portée volontaire pour le faire. Mettre tout dans un carton et le ramener chez moi. Je laverai tes vêtements et je sais que ça semble pathétique, mais j'ai ta veste autour de mes épaules pendant que j'écris._

_Je ne peux m'en empêcher – plutôt triste et très ado. Mais ça me fait me sentir proche de toi. La veste a gardé ton odeur. Ne ris pas – c'est un fait scientifique que la femelle est attirée par les mâles produisant une senteur appropriée. Tu as toujours dégagé la 'bonne senteur' pour moi. Même puant de sueur, de sang, de boue et d'explosifs. Je peux toujours te sentir. Et ton après-rasage. Je te demande pardon, mon amour, mais c'est tellement toi – pas de chichis pour mon homme._

_Donc tout est dans un état de chantier ici. Le Docteur Weir est toujours aux commandes. J'ai entendu des murmures à propos d'une nouvelle découverte, mais je suis complètement hors du coup. Pour le moment, SG1 est cloué au sol – tout comme la majorité des équipes d'exploration. Je suis coincée dans mon labo – ayant enfin une chance de rattraper tout ce que j'ai raté, je suppose. Daniel me dit qu'il a été affecté à l'équipe qui étudiera l'avant-poste des Anciens où tu as activé l'arme – et où tu résides en ce moment. Nous avons compris qu'il ne serait pas sûr de te déplacer et je hais le fait que Daniel ait la chance d'être là-bas, là où tu es, et pas moi. Je voulais y aller, mais Weir a refusé. Elle m'a dit qu'on avait plus besoin de moi ici. Pour faire quoi ? Je n'en sais rien. Bon sang ! Je veux aller avec Daniel et découvrir un moyen de t'aider !_

_Mais, j'étais en train de te dire que j'avais vidé ton placard. J'ai trouvé le bloc-notes, Jack. Celui où tu parles de ta captivité aux mains de Ba'al, de moi – de nous. Et, oui, je l'ai lu. Et si je ne t'aimais pas autant – et si tu n'étais pas enchâssé dans la glace – je te frapperais. Sacré bon sang, Jack ! Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas emmenée pêcher ? J'y serais allée – et j'irai, une fois que tu seras de retour._

_Tout mon amour, Sam_

ooo

_5 Avril_

_Mon très cher Jack,_

_C'est calme et je me sens un peu seule à la base. Daniel et son équipe sont partis pour l'Antarctique tard la nuit dernière. Il a promis de se faire installer son ordinateur et sa caméra tout de suite pour que nous puissions communiquer. Je devrais être avec lui au lieu d'être coincée ici. Oh, je sais, je t'en prie, épargne-moi le sermon comme quoi mon travail dans le perfectionnement de la technologie sur le TER Modifié est important. Et que je ne devrais pas me plaindre parce que j'ai le noyau du cristal énergétique, épuisé, de l'Antarctique à étudier. Mais rien de tout ça ne t'aidera directement. Je suis allée voir Hammond, mais il ne peut pas m'aider, et m'a juste renvoyée en me disant d'être patiente._

_Teal'c et Maître Bra'tac sont partis aujourd'hui pour faire un recensement des Jaffa rebelles, s'ils peuvent en trouver. Ils vont aussi tenter de contacter mon père – ou tout autre Tok'ra. Le Colonel Weaver et SG18 sont allés sur K'tau pour tenter de contacter les Asgard, mais le monument ne fonctionne plus – plus du tout de signature énergétique. C'est comme s'ils s'étaient tous cachés de tout l'univers. Nous avons même essayé l'appareil Tollan que nous avions utilisé pour contacter les Nox, il y a de cela des années, mais c'est mort aussi. On dirait bien que tout tient à Daniel et son équipe. Tout ce que je peux faire est de taper des nombres et de calculer le taux de désintégration du naquadah._

_Tu me manques. Ca me manque de ne pas déjeuner avec toi. Ton rire me manque, tes taquineries envers Daniel. La façon dont tout mon intérieur se liquéfiait dès que tu entrais dans une pièce, ça me manque. Ton sourire et tes plaisanteries vaseuses me manquent. Ca me manque de savoir que tu étais là, au cas où j'aurais besoin de toi. Je sais que ça n'a pas été facile pour nous et je sais que j'ai fait des choses, okay, une chose vraiment horrible qui t'a fait t'interroger sur ce que je ressens pour toi. Mais ne le fais pas, parce que je t'aime. Et quand je ne calcule pas les taux de désintégration, sache que j'étudie chaque information que nous avons sur les Anciens pour essayer de t'aider._

_Tout mon amour, Sam_

ooo

_13 Avril_

_Mon très cher Jack,_

_Eh bien, pas de nouvelles, c'est pas de nouvelles, je suppose. Je parle avec Daniel presque tous les jours par vidéo. Jusqu'à maintenant, rien de concluant – ou de nouveau – à rapporter. Il a froid (rien de nouveau là). Il pense que dans une semaine, peut-être, ils auront mis en boîte tous les écrits, etc... et qu'il rentrera. Nous avions un contact radio de prévu avec Teal'c et Brata'c hier. Ils sont entrés en contact avec deux camps rebelles et ont envoyé des messages à quiconque serait susceptible de rencontrer les Tok'ra, mais rien pour le moment. Ils voyagent en périphérie de l'empire de Ba'al, et je suis sûre qu'il y a des agents Tok'ra là-bas. C'est juste tellement frustrant !_

_Et je m'interroge sur toi. Comment est-ce pour toi ? Est-ce tu dors ? Est-ce que tu rêves ? Ou est-ce comme quand Ba'al te tuait et te ramenait à la vie avec le sarcophage ? Le néant, pas de conscience jusqu'au moment où tu es à nouveau en vie ? J'espère que c'est comme de dormir et que tu rêves. J'espère aussi que tu rêves de moi._

_La nuit dernière, j'ai rêvé que nous étions sur ta plage, celle du Mexique. Je portais mon bikini noir. Celui que je n'aime pas porter parce que je suis trop pâle, mais tu me dis que je m'inquiète trop. Que je suis parfaite dedans. Peu importe combien j'essaie ardemment de t'imaginer en Speedo, tu portes toujours le même vieux bermuda fripé. Nous faisions de la plongée avec masque et tuba. Le récif juste à côté était plein de poissons, des centaines, de toutes les couleurs d'un vibrant arc-en-ciel contre le bleu profond de l'océan. Je n'avais même pas remarqué au début que l'eau commençait à s'agiter, tellement prise par la beauté du récif. Nous avions dérivé l'un de l'autre. J'essayai de nager vers toi, mais les vagues étaient trop fortes et tu ne me voyais pas. Je continuais à tenter de te rejoindre jusqu'à ce qu'une énorme vague vienne et m'engloutisse sous sa puissance et m'envoie valser sur la plage comme si je n'étais rien de plus qu'une épave en dérive. Je me suis réveillée en larmes._

_Je ne veux pas te perdre maintenant, pas de cette façon. Pas vivant et pas encore mort. Je te jure, Jack, nous trouverons un moyen de te guérir._

_Tout mon amour, Sam_

ooo

_19 Avril_

_Mon très cher Jack,_

_Mes mains tremblent, et je peux à peine écrire. Et je devrais me préparer pour notre nouvelle mission, mais il fallait que je t'écrive d'abord. Je suis tellement excitée et effrayée, et je ne cesse de me dire que je ne dois pas trop espérer et m'attendre à ce que tout se passe bien – mais c'est tout ce que nous avons. Teal'c et Bra'tac sont revenus aujourd'hui, par surprise, et ils ont amené avec eux la dernière personne que je me serais attendue à voir sur Terre – Harry Maybourne !_

_Il a un parchemin et une clé. Je sais, je sais... Maybourne et ses clés, on ne peut pas s'y fier, mais je pense vraiment qu'il est sincère. Ou alors, je suis vraiment désespérée – probablement les deux. Il veut réellement t'aider, Jack, il dit qu'il a 'une dette' envers toi. Ses motifs importent peu c'est la première piste concrète que nous avons. Daniel prend demain le cargo hebdomadaire en provenance de l'Antarctique et nous serons partis pendant trois jours._

_Le Sergent Davis m'a appelée de la salle de contrôle quand le code d'identification de Teal'c est arrivé. Je n'ai même pas reconnu Maybourne au début. Ses cheveux sont plus longs, il est plus mince – pas maladif. La description la plus proche à laquelle j'arrive, c'est un trappeur – ou Daniel Boone, moins le bonnet en raton laveur. Je ne sais pas ce que Weir pense de lui, mais elle lui donne – et à son histoire – le bénéfice du doute._

_Comme tu peux l'imaginer, les Tok'ra ont 'débarqué' Maybourne sur la planète civilisée la plus proche ayant une Porte des étoiles. D'après Maybourne, ils lui ont donné assez pour commencer une nouvelle vie. Mais la retraite et une vie rurale ont rapidement perdu de leurs attraits et il s'est mis rapidement à voyager et à vivre comme marchand – et acquéreur – de tout ce dont ses clients avaient besoin. Ses voyages l'ont emmené à Vis Uban (tu sais, la planète où nous avons trouvé Daniel) et pendant qu'il était là, il a acquis le parchemin et la clé. Je sais, tu vas demander 'de qui ?', comme nous tous. Et sa réponse fut typique – 'un autre marchand'. Evidemment, cet autre marchand s'était rendu récemment sur plusieurs planètes jonchées de très vieilles ruines. Malheureusement, il n'a pas voulu dire à Maybourne l'adresse, mais il avait besoin de monnaie locale, il a donc vendu le parchemin et la clé à Maybourne._

_Bien sûr, j'étais sceptique. Comment diable Maybourne avait-il entendu parlé de toi et pourquoi pense-t-il que cette clé peut nous aider ? Evidemment, le téléphone arabe intergalactique est tout aussi efficace qu'au SGC et la nouvelle de la défaite d'Anubis et de ta contribution – et de ta condition actuelle – s'est répandue comme une traînée de poudre. Et sur le parchemin, il y a le dessin d'une base de données des Anciens comme celles auxquelles tu as eu accès. Et dans les écrits Anciens du parchemin ? Teal'c a reconnu les symboles d'une adresse de la Porte. Alors, en la comparant avec les adresses que nous avons obtenues de ta première fois, nous avons trouvé une planète où on n'avait pas encore envoyé de sonde. Voilà... c'est là que nous allons aller dans trois jours. Avec de la chance, une fois que Daniel sera là, nous pourrons terminer la traduction du parchemin, pour avoir une idée de ce que nous pourrions trouver. Nous envoyons un MALP demain et je vais juste prier dieu que les conditions soient favorables._

_Je... Jack, il faut que ceci t'aide. Je sais que je m'accroche désespérément à un semblant d'espoir, ce que je veux dire c'est qu'il doit y avoir tellement d'autres choses pour lesquelles cette clé est faite, mais je dois croire que ça t'aidera, d'une manière ou d'une autre._

_Tout mon amour, Sam_

ooo

_23 Avril_

_Mon très cher Jack,_

_Il faudrait vraiment que j'essaie de dormir un peu, nous partons à 6 heures du matin et il est déjà passé minuit, mais je suis tout simplement trop à cran pour dormir. Daniel a réussi à traduire la grande majorité du parchemin et c'est typiquement vague. Je te l'écrirais bien, mais c'est rangé avec mes affaires au labo et je ne veux pas me rhabiller pour y retourner. Dormir avec ma culotte et mon top... mais je digresse. Grosso modo, la traduction dit que la clé déverrouille un appareil (par manque d'un mot plus adéquat) qui aide 'Le Savant'. C'est de Daniel, pas de moi. Et, non, pas 'savant' comme Dustin Hoffman dans Rainman, savant comme dans 'une personne éduquée' ou 'un grand érudit'._

_Alors, tu vois pourquoi je suis à cran... et excitée... et n'arrive pas à dormir. Ca pourrait être exactement ce que nous cherchons ! Ce n'est pas trop exagéré de conclure que ce 'Savant' est quelqu'un qui a accès à l'une des banques de données des Anciens. Oh, Jack, c'est le grand espoir que j'ai eu depuis que tout ceci est arrivé. Depuis que je t'ai regardé mettre ta tête dans cette... chose, j'ai eu l'impression de vivre dans une sorte d'horrible univers alterné où tu es mort et où je dois trouver un moyen de continuer à vivre sans toi._

_Oh, Dieu, Jack, je sais que j'ai fait des erreurs au cours de cette année, et que tu as toutes les raisons de douter de moi. Et je n'ai aucune excuse. Je voulais juste quelque chose de normal... et je me suis retrouvée avec un foutu bordel. Mais ça n'a plus d'importance à présent, je ne veux pas quelque chose de normal, je ne veux pas d'une maison avec une barrière et une clôture blanches, deux enfants, et un chien. Je te veux ! Vivant et bien portant, et amoureux de moi. Ne te méprends pas, si nous avons un chien et peut-être même des enfants, ce sera super. Mais pour le moment, je me contenterais de toi ici, avec moi... dans ce lit... avec moi. Okay, assez de ça. Il faut vraiment que je dorme. Demain est un grand jour et je ne veux pas qu'on soit obligé de me traîner._

_Tout mon amour, Sam_

ooo

_24 Avril_

_Mon très cher Jack,_

_Je ne pense pas que ça sera très long ce soir. Je suis épuisée et j'ai froid, et même enveloppée dans mon sac de couchage, près du feu, mes doigts seront bientôt trop gourds pour tenir le stylo. Cette planète – P2X-497 – a un climat qui ressemble à la toundra, ou du moins c'est le cas près de la Porte. On dirait qu'on est dans les hauts plateaux vers la fin de l'hiver, de la neige au sol, des jours froids et des nuits encore plus froides. Nous sommes sur une sorte de haut plateau entouré de pics encore plus hauts, couverts de neige. De gros nuages se formaient avant qu'il ne fasse noir notre camp sera probablement couvert de neige au matin. Nous campons dans des ruines aux abords d'une immense cité abandonnée. Daniel a décrit l'architecture comme étant de style Normand, pense à Guillaume le Conquérant et à la Tour Blanche._

_Je ne te l'ai pas dit, n'est-ce pas ? Je commande cette mission. C'est à la fois excitant et effrayant. Et, oui, je sais que j'ai déjà commandé, mais cette fois, c'est différent. C'est différent parce que tant de choses sont en jeu dans cette mission. Bien sûr, il n'y a pas tant de choses à commander, du moins avec Teal'c et Daniel. Le Capitaine Gage est avec nous, ce qui est étrangement rassurant. Je sais que tu as toujours pensé qu'il n'avait vraiment pas assez d'imagination, mais il est solide et on peut se fier à lui, et c'est ce dont j'ai besoin, étant donné que Harry Maybourne est avec nous. C'est agréable de savoir que quelqu'un de solide et fiable garde nos arrières._

_Je ne suis pas vraiment enchantée que Maybourne soit ici avec nous, mais il a convaincu Weir et il est possible qu'il soit utile. Ou alors, c'est juste qu'il s'ennuie ou qu'il est juste affamé. Je te jure, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un engloutir des rations de combats ou la nourriture du mess comme il l'a fait les jours passés. Ou du café ! Mmm... Teal'c vient de faire du chocolat chaud. Maintenant, si seulement j'avais un peu de Baileys. Nous pourrons nous faire ça, Jack, au chalet. Quand nous irons pêcher._

_J'ai peur, Jack. Peur de ce que nous trouverons – ou pas – demain. J'essaie vraiment de ne pas trop espérer, mais c'est dur. Je veux que tu me reviennes. Je veux aller au Mexique et nager dans l'océan chaud et bleu. Je veux aller à ton chalet et pêcher, et faire l'amour. Je veux faire tout cela et je veux le faire avec toi. Et si Maybourne a raison et que cet endroit détient réellement la clé pour t'aider, alors nous ferons tout cela, Jack._

_Tout mon amour, Sam_

ooo

Sam referma son précieux calepin et le fourra dans son sac à dos. C'avait été du luxe de l'apporter avec elle sur cette mission, un luxe dont elle n'avait pas pu se priver. Ecrire à Jack la faisait se sentir plus proche de lui et elle en était venue à dépendre de ces moments calmes, passés à lui 'parler'. Cela lui manquait plus que n'importe quoi, être capable de parler et d'échanger avec lui. Elle souhaitait qu'il soit là, maintenant, partageant le fardeau de cette mission avec elle. C'est ça, pensa-t-elle avec ironie, s'il était ici, ils ne seraient pas sur cette mission.

« Major Carter ? » Teal'c s'accroupit à côté d'elle. « Vous devriez vous reposer, » dit-il doucement, prenant le mug à présent vide de sa main.

Elle avait été si absorbée dans son journal qu'elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte que les autres s'étaient réfugiés dans leurs tentes, Gage et Maybourne dans l'une, l'autre, légèrement plus grande, étant pour les trois membres de SG1. « Vous avez raison, Teal'c, bien sûr. » Rassemblant ses affaires et son sac de couchage, elle saisit la main gantée que Teal'c lui tendait, le laissant la tirer sur ses pieds.

« O'Neill vous manque. »

Sam regarda vivement Teal'c, se demandant ce qui avait amené ce commentaire – ou s'il avait vu ce qu'elle écrivait – mais son visage était aussi impassible que jamais. Elle soupira, décidant de prendre son commentaire au pied de la lettre. « Oui, il me manque. »

Il tendit une main et la posa sur son épaule. « Nous trouverons un moyen de l'aider, de cela j'en suis certain. »

Ses lèvres s'incurvèrent en un léger sourire. « Je l'espère, Teal'c, je l'espère vraiment. » Elle se tourna et fit les quelques pas vers la tente où Daniel était déjà endormi. « Réveillez-moi pour mon tour de garde dans quatre heures. » Teal'c acquiesça avec gravité et se retourna vers le feu, laissant Sam grimper dans son lit froid et rêver de O'Neill.

ooo

Sam déplaça son arme dans une position plus confortable, jetant des coups d'œil autour d'elle dans la petite chambre où ils étaient entassés tous les cinq. Teal'c, Gage et elle avaient suivi Daniel et un Maybourne qui s'y connaissait étonnamment bien pendant une grande partie de la journée, déambulant d'une ruine à l'autre, d'une chambre après l'autre. La caméra vidéo de Daniel marchait en continu et Gage venait de lui donner une autre cassette et une nouvelle batterie. De temps en temps ces deux-là – Maybourbe et Daniel – s'arrêtaient et étudiaient le parchemin, avant de se diriger vers un autre bâtiment, encore en ruine.

Il y avait eu une soudaine activité à un tournant là où Daniel et Maybourne étaient accroupis. Daniel sauta sur les pieds, ses doigts glissant le long d'une jointure cachée sur le mur de pierre.

« Est-ce que vous l'avez trouvé ? » demanda Maybourne, d'une voix excitée. Sam s'approcha d'un peu plus près des deux hommes, Teal'c et Gage juste derrière elle.

« Ouais, je crois que... c'est juste là. » Daniel s'aida de ses deux mains alors et il y eut le bruit grave de la pierre glissant sur la pierre et le mur se mit à bouger vers l'intérieur. Avant que Sam ne puisse l'arrêter, Daniel avait sa lampe torche en main et entrait déjà dans la chambre sombre.

« Daniel ! Attendez ! » ordonna-t-elle, dépassant tant bien que mal Maybourne. Daniel tourna ses yeux bleus inquisiteurs vers elle. « Nous allons le faire dans les règles de l'art, Daniel. Nous n'avons aucune idée de ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur, » siffla-t-elle.

Il cligna des yeux et sa tête fit un petit hochement. « D'accord. Désolé, Sam. » Il se recula de l'entrée de la chambre.

« Daniel, vous venez derrière moi, puis Teal'c et ensuite Maybourne. » Elle regarda à nouveau la porte par laquelle ils étaient entrés. « Gage, vous restez à l'arrière. » Maybourne semblait sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais Sam le regarda fixement, les yeux noirs, et il acquiesça. « Très bien, allons voir ce que vous avez trouvé, Daniel. »

Mettant son arme en position, et allumant la lumière, Sam passa à travers l'ouverture étroite. L'air était moisi et humide, le sol rugueux descendant graduellement comme elle marchait. « Daniel, où est-ce que ce truc mène ? »

Sa voix résonna étrangement derrière elle. « Humm... nous n'en sommes pas vraiment sûrs, Sam. Le parchemin n'est pas très précis. »

« Okay, » marmonna-t-elle, s'arrêtant brusquement quand sa lampe éclaira un mur de pierre droit sur leur chemin. « Euh, Daniel. » Elle passa la lampe sur le mur. « On dirait que nous sommes dans une impasse. »

Daniel se serra pour la dépasser, Maybourne dépassa Teal'c et les deux hommes s'entretinrent en s'aidant du parchemin. « C'est forcément la bonne salle, » commenta Maybourne. « Il y a sûrement un mécanisme pour l'ouvrir. »

Sam, Teal'c et Gage braquèrent tous leurs lampes sur le mur pendant que les deux hommes l'inspectaient. « Je sais, » répondit Daniel, passant lentement sa main droite sur la surface du rocher. Il s'arrêta, « Attendez, je crois que... » Il appuya contre une partie du mur de ses deux mains. Rien ne se passa. « Teal'c, » appela-t-il par-dessus son épaule. « Donnez-nous un coup de main. »

Sam se pressa contre le mur froid, laissant Teal'c la dépasser, où il rejoignit Daniel et Maybourne. Les efforts combinés des trois hommes réussirent à déplacer l'une des briques en pierre qui formaient le mur.

Daniel passa sa main dans le petit espace qu'ils venaient de révéler. « Ouais, » dit-il, tortillant son corps et pénétrant davantage dans l'ouverture. « Je pense que je sens le mécanisme. » Il y eut un ronronnement et la salle fut remplie du son de la pierre coulissant sur la pierre. Daniel libéra sa main et se recula lorsque le mur se mit à bouger, révélant une autre salle noire.

« Daniel, » dit Sam en avertissement alors qu'il était sur le point d'entrer dans la pièce. Il se renfrogna, mais recula, la laissant passer. Se déplaçant prudemment, la seule chose qu'elle pouvait dire d'après la lumière venant de son arme, c'était que la salle était grande. Elle franchit le seuil et cligna des yeux d'une soudaine surprise et de confusion quand la pièce fut inondée de lumière. Les hommes derrière elle se pressèrent dans la salle et ils regardèrent autour d'eux avec un respect mêlé de crainte.

« Nous avons vu cela auparavant, » dit finalement Teal'c.

« P3R-272 ! »

Sam regarda Daniel, tout son visage embrasé par l'excitation.

« P3R-272 ! C'est là où nous avons vu ça ! Sur la planète où Jack a regardé dans la banque de données des Anciens, il y a cinq ans ! » Sam le regarda avec une affection exaspérée comme il lançait des coups d'œil tout autour de lui. Elle regarda elle aussi, les murs et sol lisses de la salle étant un saisissant contraste aux bâtiments extérieurs taillés de façon rudimentaire. La température de la pièce était agréablement chaude et la lumière qui l'emplissait venait d'une source invisible, exactement comme la salle sur P3R-272.

« Je me demande, » murmura Daniel et il traversa le centre de la salle, s'avançant sur un logo dessiné sur le sol en marbre. Presque immédiatement l'un des appareils de connaissance des Anciens apparut sur le mur à l'opposé de l'endroit par où ils étaient entrés.

« Bontés divines, » marmonna Gage.

« Ouais ! » s'exclama Maybourne, frappant l'air de son poing.

« Daniel, » avertit Sam comme l'impatient archéologue s'avançait vers l'appareil. « Soyez prudent. » Elle était à la fois fascinée et dégoûtée par l'appareil. Et elle se demandait désespérément comment celui-ci pourrait les aider, étant donné que c'était ce qui était à l'origine du problème de Jack. Peut-être qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre de caché dans la salle...

« Peut-être que cette fois, » murmura Daniel, faisant glisser son sac de ses épaules. Avant que Sam ne réalise ce qu'il allait faire, il s'avança vers l'appareil alien.

« Daniel ! » cria-t-elle. « NON ! » Elle entendit faiblement Teal'c répéter son avertissement, mais c'était trop tard. Daniel se jeta sur l'appareil, ses mains dessus, son visage appuyé contre l'ouverture. Sam observa avec horreur l'appareil se saisir de sa tête et le tenir pendant de longs moments avant de se rétracter. Comme elle l'avait craint, il tomba au sol et l'enchantement qui les avaient tous immobilisés fut brisé et ils coururent vers lui, Teal'c l'atteignant le premier.

« Daniel Jackson. » Il s'agenouilla près de l'homme inconscient, le relevant en une position assise contre son corps.

« Daniel, » dit Sam d'un ton insistant, s'agenouillant à côté de lui et posant doucement ses doigts sur son cou, à la recherche de son pouls. Il était lent et régulier sous ses doigts. « Daniel ? » Elle tapota sa joue, le soulagement l'emplissant quand ses yeux s'ouvrirent lentement. « Comment vous sentez-vous ? » demanda-t-elle, l'inquiétude la consumant déjà à cause du destin qui l'attendait.

« Bien, » dit-il, se redressant de lui-même en position assise et remettant ses lunettes sur son nez. Teal'c et elle se levèrent, Teal'c aidant Daniel à se mettre sur ses pieds. Gage lui tendit son chapeau qui était tombé durant sa séance avec l'appareil.

« Bien ? » demanda Sam d'une voix sceptique. Il semblait okay, pas du tout faible et désorienté comme Jack l'avait toujours été après l'utilisation de ces banques de données.

« Qu'avez-vous appris ? » demanda Maybourne, sa voix débordant d'excitation.

« Ca ne marche pas comme ça, Maybourne, » répliqua sèchement Sam, irritée par l'homme et son enthousiasme.

« Non, je veux dire, ça marche comme ça, du moins avec moi. »

« Daniel ? Qu'est-ce que vous ne nous avez pas dit ? » Elle commençait à avoir un sentiment encore pire. Il ôta ses lunettes, se pinçant l'arrête de son nez et Sam reconnut le geste comme l'un de ses habituels tactiques pour 'gagner du temps'. « Crachez le morceau. »

Il remit ses lunettes et posa son chapeau sur la tête. Il ne voulait pas rencontrer ses yeux, à la place il regarda un point au-dessus de l'épaule de Sam et se mit à parler. « C'était plus l'instinct qu'autre chose – et ce parchemin, » il fit un geste de sa main vers Maybourne qui le serrait toujours dans une main, « ainsi que mon récent travail en Antarctique ont simplement confirmé mes soupçons. Je me suis rendu compte que les concepteurs de ces banques de données devaient être capables d'y accéder et de les utiliser à volonté. Je veux dire, quelle utilité si les créateurs de l'appareil ne peuvent pas l'activer, les mettre à jour, les entretenir ou n'importe quoi d'autre ? »

Sam acquiesça, le sentiment de malaise dans son estomac ne diminuant pas en se rendant compte brusquement de ce qu'il avait fait – et le risque qu'il avait pris.

« Et puisque je suis un être ayant fait l'ascension pendant plus d'un an, il m'a semblé raisonnable de présumer que je pourrais utiliser l'appareil. »

« Et vous venez de le découvrir ? » demanda Sam, l'accusation lourde dans l'air.

Un peu de l'éclat dû à l'excitation disparut de son visage. Ses yeux devinrent sérieux. « Plus ou moins, » avoua-t-il.

« Possédez-vous la connaissance des Anciens, Daniel Jackson ? »

Faites confiance à Teal'c pour aller droit au but, pensa Sam.

« Non, Teal'c. »

Le cœur de Sam sombra et elle fut à un doigt de se mettre à hurler sa frustration à Daniel, Maybourne et sa chasse au trésor.

Puis Daniel sourit largement. « Mais je sais comment guérir Jack. »

ooo

_25 Avril_

_Mon très cher Jack,_

_Oh, mon amour, ça ne sera plus long, maintenant ! Ce voyage nous a donnés plus que je n'avais osé rêver ou espérer – il nous a donné un moyen de t'aider ! Si la connaissance, quelle qu'elle soit, obtenue par Daniel, fonctionne. Dès que nous serons de retour au SGC et puis à la base de l'Antarctique, nous pourrons démarrer le processus pour te ranimer et ôter la connaissance des Anciens de ton cerveau._

_Tout cela est tellement incroyable, j'arrive à peine à y croire, mais remarque, je devrais être habituée à ce que l'incroyable arrive. Après ce qui m'a semblé des heures à suivre Daniel et Maybourne, nous avons finalement découvert la salle des Anciens. Et une banque de données. Tu peux peut-être deviner le reste, j'aurais dû m'y attendre, mais Daniel m'a prise par surprise. Oui, il a fourré sa tête dans l'appareil. Cependant, il n'a pas eu le même effet sur lui que sur toi. Daniel dit que c'est grâce à l'année qu'il a passée en tant qu'être ascensionné, que son cerveau est 'raccordé' différemment maintenant. Ouais, je sais, son cerveau a toujours été raccordé différemment, mais apparemment, il pense qu'il est protégé des effets désastreux. J'espère qu'il a raison._

_En plus, cette banque de données ne semble pas avoir contenu tout le savoir des Anciens. D'après l'explication de Daniel, il y a sans doute des centaines de ces banques de données disséminées dans l'univers. Tu as eu l'honneur, assez douteux, d'être entré en contact avec deux qui contenaient de vastes quantités de leurs connaissances. Daniel pense – se basant sur ses recherches et le parchemin de Maybourne – que cette banque de données particulière est comme une sorte de librairie médicale, contenant des informations spécifiques pour certaines choses seulement – comme t'aider. Je prie pour qu'il ait raison._

_Je suis inquiète pour lui, Jack. Il dit qu'il se sent okay, mais il a failli ne pas atteindre notre camp avant de s'écrouler de fatigue. Il n'était pas en état de faire la marche de retour vers la Porte des étoiles ce soir, c'est pourquoi nous partirons demain matin à l'aube. Je pense qu'à ce niveau-là, quelques jours de plus en stase ne feront pas grande différence. Bien sûr, maintenant il faut nous préoccuper d'aider Daniel, même s'il clame que cela ne sera pas nécessaire. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'échanger un 'otage' pour un autre soit la réponse à tout ceci. Mais il a pris la décision de lui-même._

_Et que Dieu me vienne en aide, autant j'aime Daniel, je t'aime davantage. Et bien sûr, d'une manière totalement différente. Et je suis tellement soulagée et enchantée qu'il puisse t'aider que je me sens coupable à cause de ce qu'il pourrait lui arriver. Est-ce si horrible que je te veuille rétabli plus que je ne m'inquiète pour Daniel ? Peut-être... mais j'en ai fini de nier ce que je ressens pour toi. Tout ce que je sais c'est que cette nuit, je n'aurai pas aussi froid et ne me sentirai pas aussi seule, parce qu'à présent, j'ai l'espoir._

_Tout mon amour, Sam_

ooo

_27 Avril_

_Mon très cher Jack,_

_Les dernières vingt-quatre heures ont été folles, mais nous sommes enfin dans le C-130 en direction de l'Antarctique et de toi. Maybourne est reparti chez lui, où que cela soit. Je ne sais pas quel genre d'accord il a passé avec Weir, mais il est parti avec plus qu'il n'est venu. Je pense que je ne peux pas lui reprocher ça, surtout qu'il a joué un rôle clé. Et il m'a dit que je devais te dire, Jack, que toi et lui êtes maintenant quittes. Bien sûr, tout cela dépend de Daniel, à savoir s'il pourra t'aider !_

_Je suis inquiète pour Daniel. Il est pâle et hagard, avec des cercles noirs sous les yeux. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il ait dormi depuis notre retour. Chaque fois que je le vois, il est penché sur son portable ou alors en train d'écrire comme un fou dans un de ces calepins qu'il a toujours avec lui. Teal'c a été notre roc durant tout ceci, je sais qu'il surveille Daniel – et moi aussi, j'en suis sûre. J'ai vu le nouveau docteur le reluquer, quand elle croit que personne ne regarde. Son nom est Brightman, son prénom commence par un S ou quelque chose comme ça. J'ai entendu dire qu'elle est douée, elle a intérêt à l'être. Dieu que je souhaite que Janet soit là, elle l'a déjà fait. Et si Brightman merdait le 'réchauffement' ? Je veux dire, ça sera plus organisé cette fois-ci, elle a emmené toute une équipe et ce qui semble être des tonnes d'équipements avec elle. Mais je souhaite quand même que Janet soit là._

_J'ai peur, Jack. Même plus que quand tu as mis ta tête dans la banque de données. Plus que pendant l'attaque d'Anubis ou quand tu étais enchâssé dans la glace. Et si nous te réchauffons et que Daniel ne peut pas t'aider ? Et si après tout ceci, nous te tuions accidentellement dans notre impatience à te ranimer ? Aiyanna était congelée depuis des millions d'années, peut-être que nous allons trop vite. Mais nous n'avons pas des millions d'années – je n'ai pas des millions d'années. Je ne cesse de me rappeler qu'Aiyanna avait une infection, tu as quelque chose de totalement différent. Et Daniel semble si confiant. Je refuse d'accepter que ça se termine ainsi pour nous. Alors je crois que nous irons en nous battant, Jack, comme toujours. Dans moins de vingt-quatre heures, nous saurons. Tu seras soit avec nous soit perdu pour nous. Et si tu es perdu, je ne sais pas ce que je ferai, parce que je serai moi aussi perdue._

_Tout mon amour, Sam_

ooo

« Francie. » Sam étreignit l'autre femme. « C'est bon de vous revoir. »

« Moi aussi, Sam. » La femme aux cheveux foncés se tourna pour saluer Teal'c. « Content de vous revoir, Teal'c. »

Il inclina la tête. « Docteur Michaels. »

Sam ôta ses gants et ouvrit la fermeture éclair de sa veste, commençant à sentir la chaleur de la petite antichambre. « Francie, voici le Docteur Daniel Jackson, le Docteur Brightman et son équipe. »

« Docteur Jackson, c'est bon de vous avoir ici sur notre base. » Daniel hocha la tête, faisant glisser sa capuche et ouvrant sa veste aussi. Francie se tourna ensuite vers le Docteur Brightman. « Docteur Brightman. Tout est prêt, comme vous l'aviez demandé. »

« Très bien, tout le monde. Suivez-moi. » Le Docteur Brightman fit un signe de tête à Francie. « Ouvrez la voie. »

Sam resta en arrière, se sentant totalement inutile pendant que Brightman suivait Michaels, son équipe juste derrière elle, tirant les caisses d'équipements médicaux. C'était vraiment dans les mains du docteur à présent. Sam suivit l'équipe médicale sur le tiers des autres salles, laissant ses vêtements d'extérieur dans l'antichambre. Elle se serra pour dépasser un technicien et marcha à côté de Francie. « Y a-t-il eu des problèmes pour le transporter jusqu'ici ? »

« Non, nous avons réussi à le maintenir à la même température que dans le caisson où il se trouvait. Pas vraiment un problème de garder quelqu'un congelé par ici. » Sam ne put retenir un petit froncement aux mots de la femme. « Je suis désolée, Sam. J'ai manqué d'égards. »

Sam lui sourit malicieusement. « Non, ce n'est rien, je comprends. Il aurait dit la même chose s'il avait pu. »

Francie acquiesça et ouvrit la porte de la salle suivante. « Eh bien, nous y sommes. » L'équipe médicale et SG1 s'entassèrent dans la zone d'observation qui donnait dans la salle d'isolation. Sam s'avança jusqu'à la fenêtre, pressant presque le visage contre la vitre. Elle pouvait à peine respirer et elle lutta pour reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions tumultueuses. Elle crut qu'elle s'était préparée à le revoir ainsi. Mais, si c'était possible, c'était pire que quand ils l'avaient quitté, il y a plus d'un mois. Parce que cette fois, elle savait ce qu'il ressentait – et ce qu'elle pouvait perdre. Pressant sa main contre la vitre froide de la fenêtre, elle prit une aspiration tremblante.

Sam était vaguement consciente du débordement d'activités derrière elle. Si Brightman et son équipe médicale furent surpris par ce qu'ils virent, ils le cachèrent bien. Le docteur donna quelques ordres laconiques, son équipe se mettant rapidement au travail et elle se tourna alors vers Michaels. « Ca prendra un peu de temps. Je veux que toute personne non essentielle quitte la salle d'observation. »

Sam se détourna de la fenêtre, ses yeux s'étrécirent en étudiant Brightman. Le front de Daniel se rida et il se redressa de là où il se prélassait contre un bureau et même Teal'c haussa un sourcil à l'ordre bref du Docteur. Même si elle avait parlé à Michaels, Sam savait que le commentaire était destiné aux membres de SG1.

« Nous restons, Docteur. Nous avons assisté à cela auparavant. » Sam garda un visage de marbre comme Brightman l'étudiait. Si ceci allait se transformer en une bataille de volontés, eh bien, Brightman ne savait pas ce qui allait la frapper.

Les yeux de Brightman passèrent sur chaque membre de SG1 et elle soupira. « Très bien. Mais rappelez-vous juste que je dirige l'opération de réanimation. »

Daniel marmonna, « A vos ordres, ma'am, » entre ses dents. Teal'c la salua d'un hochement de tête glacial. Sam hocha également la tête, gardant son expression sévère, même si elle était secrètement soulagée de s'être épargnée une confrontation avec le docteur. Elle retourna son attention sur la chambre d'isolation. Deux des techniciens étaient déjà là, installant leur équipement et déballant la machine pour le pontage.

« Est-ce vraiment la meilleure façon ? » murmura-t-elle à Francie, qui était venue se mettre près d'elle. Elle était consciente du regard perplexe de l'autre femme, mais l'ignora, gardant ses yeux fixés sur les contours vagues de l'homme qu'elle aimait qui étaient visibles à travers l'épaisse glace.

« C'est le moyen le plus sûr, Sam, » répondit-elle d'une voix douce. « La seule raison pour laquelle nous ne l'avons pas fait de cette manière avec Aiyanna, c'est parce que nous n'avions pas l'équipement ici. »

Sam soupira. « Je souhaite juste que Janet soit ici. »

« Je suis désolée, j'ai appris qu'elle était morte. »

« Ca a été une dure année. »

L'intercom bipa. « Docteur Michaels ? » résonna la voix de Brightman dans la salle, semblant faible et distordue. « Vous pouvez commencer à réchauffer la chambre. » Francie alla immédiatement augmenter le thermostat les techniciens dans la salle allumèrent un groupe de lampes de chauffage placées autour du cercueil de glace, celle-ci réfléchissant étrangement l'éclat orangé des lampes.

« Sam ? »

Elle pivota sur les talons au son de la voix de Daniel. Il semblait épuisé, à présent avachi sur une chaise.

« Y a-t-il un endroit où je pourrais m'allonger pendant un moment ? »

Sam regarda Francie, faisant un signe de tête quasi imperceptible. « Bien sûr, » dit Francie sans tarder, « Je vous emmène à vos quartiers et vous pourrez vous reposer là. »

Daniel se leva et quand il chancela un peu, Teal'c vint immédiatement le soutenir. « J'irai avec vous, Daniel Jackson. »

Sam acquiesça quand Teal'c la regarda pour confirmation. Elle les observa partir en silence, Daniel s'appuyant lourdement sur Teal'c. La peur qui l'avait rongée de l'intérieur depuis que Daniel avait fourré sa tête dans la banque de données la laboura de l'intérieur avant qu'elle ne puisse la réprimer. Elle frissonna, et pas à cause de la fraîcheur de la pièce, en se retournant vers la fenêtre qui la séparait de Jack. Daniel semblait s'affaiblir de minute en minute, en dépit de ses protestations sporadiques où il disait qu'il allait bien. Elle pria égoïstement que, quoi qu'il lui arrive, ça n'arrive pas avant que Jack soit ranimé et qu'il puisse faire ce qu'il avait 'appris', quoi que ce soit.

S'asseyant, Sam observa l'activité dans la chambre d'isolation. Brightman était calme et efficace, elle pouvait le dire, bizarrement elle était rassurée par les actions et les mots mesurés de la femme. Les trois techniciens travaillaient juste aussi efficacement. Comme la glace commençait à fondre, elle devint plus transparente et il était plus facile de le voir, ce qui ne fit qu'accroître son angoisse. Tant de choses pouvaient aller de travers.

« Comment ça se passe ? »

Sam ne se détourna pas de Jack quand la voix de Francie brisa le silence de la pièce. « La glace commence à fondre. »

« Le Docteur Jackson ne semble pas en bonne forme. » Francie s'assit à côté d'elle, regardant aussi à l'intérieur de la chambre d'isolation.

« Ce fut un long voyage. »

« Peut-être que tu devrais aller te reposer aussi, Sam. »

Sam regarda brièvement Francie, n'y voyant que de la sollicitude dans ses yeux. « Ca ira. Je... ne peux pas partir. » Francie sembla accepter sa vague explication, ce pour quoi Sam fut reconnaissante.

« Alors, que se passe-t-il une fois qu'il est ranimé ? Tout le monde a été si vague que c'en était agaçant. »

La glace avait suffisamment fondu et les techniciens purent ôter prudemment quelques gros morceaux. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle pouvait dire réellement à la femme assise près d'elle et finalement décida pour la vérité – ou du moins une version de celle-ci. « Nous avons acquis un appareil et Daniel a trouvé le manuel d'instructions pour l'utiliser. Ca devrait guérir son esprit. »

« Nous avons une réponse corticale. »

Les yeux de Sam revinrent vivement dans la salle d'isolation. Le Docteur Brightman était penché sur Jack, en train de l'examiner. L'un des techniciens appliquait des électrodes sur sa tête.

Francie appuya sur l'intercom. « Que dit l'électro-encéphalogramme ? »

Brightman regarda la machine et puis eux. Pour la première fois depuis que Sam l'avait rencontrée, un léger sourire atteignit son visage. « Des ondes delta, juste comme la dernière fois. »

Sam sentit un rush de pur soulagement. Il était toujours vivant. Elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte que, jusqu'à maintenant, elle avait été inquiète qu'il ne soit mort pendant sa stase. A partir de là, il n'y eut pas un instant de pause dans la chambre d'isolation. Sam comprenait en partie ce qu'ils faisaient. Suffisamment de glace avait fondu, aussi les techniciens soulevèrent précautionneusement Jack sur un lit à roulettes. Il fut intubé et le ventilateur portable fut mis en marche. Les perfusions furent posées et Sam sut qu'ils l'infusaient avec des fluides chauds, pour accélérer sa réanimation. Ses vêtements furent découpés, puis il fut préparé pour le pontage. Le Docteur Brightman inséra avec adresse les canules indispensables dans son artère et veine fémorales.

Brightman ôta ses gants et les regarda, parlant dans l'intercom. « Ca ne devrait plus être long maintenant. Sa température intérieure est déjà à vingt-huit degrés centigrades. Nous pourrons bientôt le défibriller. »

« C'est bien, » murmura Sam. Elle prit une profonde respiration, se forçant à se détendre et à desserrer ses mains étroitement fermées. « Encore combien de temps, d'après vous ? » demanda-t-elle à Francie.

« Eh bien, ce n'est pas vraiment mon domaine de compétence, mais je sais qu'ils vont y aller doucement, donner à son corps plein de temps pour s'ajuster de lui-même. Peut-être trente minutes ? Son cœur pourrait même repartir de lui-même. »

Sam acquiesça et ses yeux furent à nouveau désespérément ramenés vers la salle d'isolation et vers Jack. Savait-il ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire ? Etait-il conscient, à un certain degré, qu'ils luttaient pour sa vie ? Et se battait-il avec eux ? Dieu, elle espérait que oui, elle espérait qu'il luttait avec toutes les fibres de son corps. Elle posa à nouveau sa main sur la vitre, elle était plus chaude cette fois, tout comme sa peau devait être plus chaude.

« L'attente est le plus dur, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Humm ? » Les yeux de Sam se portèrent vivement sur Francie. « Je suis désolée, » murmura-t-elle, l'inquiétude dans les yeux de l'autre femme lui disant que ses actions avaient probablement révélé plus qu'il n'était conseillé. « C'est juste que ça a été... difficile. »

« Il compte énormément pour vous, je peux le dire. » Le sourire de Francie était sympathique. Elle se leva, puis s'étira. « Un café ? Je vais aller m'en chercher un. »

« D'accord, merci, » accepta Sam. Elle regarda Francie partir et une fois de plus reprit sa garde. Brightman et les techniciens attendaient maintenant de temps en temps l'un d'entre eux faisait un ajustement sur la machine de pontage. Sam observa, presque hypnotisée, par le flux régulier de sang à travers les tubes, quittant son corps, étant réchauffé puis retournant en lui. Réchauffant son cœur, son cerveau et ses autres organes jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient suffisamment chaud pour soutenir la vie. Elle frissonna et enroula ses bras autour d'elle. Elle avait si froid et elle se demanda distraitement si elle aurait plus chaud une fois qu'il serait ranimé.

Depuis qu'elle avait vidé son placard dans le vestiaire et découvert les lettres qu'il avait écrites, elle aussi avait été dans une sorte de stase. Sa vie en suspens jusqu'à ce qu'il soit ramené à la vie et qu'elle puisse lui parler de ce qu'il avait écrit. Avec de la chance, partager avec lui ce qu'elle avait écrit et prendre une décision sur le futur – ensemble. Elle se fichait en fait de ce qui arriverait, du moment qu'ils pouvaient être ensemble. Merde, elle quitterait l'Air Force ou elle aurait une liaison secrète avec lui et oublierait tout du règlement. Accepter leur amour et agir en conséquence ne mettrait pas en cause son honneur et son intégrité cela ne ferait que les affirmer.

La porte derrière elle s'ouvrit et Francie déposa un mug de café chaud dans sa main. « Merci. » Sam le prit, la chaleur du mug réchauffant ses mains. Prenant une gorgée, elle ne dévia jamais son regard de l'activité dans la chambre d'isolation. Quelque chose se passait Brightman et son équipe étaient une fois de plus agglutinés autour de Jack et de la machine. Sam se pencha davantage, tentant de voir ce qu'il se passait. Elle posa finalement son café et se leva, se pressant contre la vitre. « Que se passe-t-il ? »

Francie vint près d'elle. « Il est probablement assez chaud maintenant pour qu'ils décident de le défibriller ou non. »

« Le cœur d'Aiyanna s'est mis à battre de lui-même, » murmura Sam. « Nous n'avions rien fait, vous vous souvenez ? »

Francie hésita un moment, avant de parler dans l'intercom. « Docteur Brightman ? Notre dernière patiente s'est réveillée d'elle-même. »

Brightman ne quitta pas des yeux ce qu'elle faisait, mais Sam put entendre l'agacement dans sa voix quand elle répondit. « Merci, Docteur Michaels. Je suis pleinement consci... »

« Nous avons un battement de cœur ! » La voix excitée d'un des techniciens coupa ce que Brightman était sur le point de dire.

La salle d'isolation sembla exploser d'activités. D'autres médicaments furent injectés, davantage de sang fut aspiré, des ajustements furent faits sur divers moniteurs et équipements reliés à lui. Sam haleta, pressant ses mains contre la vitre, quand tout son corps convulsa, son torse se soulevant du lit.

« Il est conscient ! » Brightman paraissait abasourdie.

« Sam, attendez ! » cria Francie après elle quand Sam fit irruption dans la salle d'isolation.

Brightman leva les yeux, l'irritation pleinement visible sur son visage. « Major Carter, je dois vous demander de partir. Ceci est un moment critique pour notre patient. »

« Je sais, Docteur, mais je ne pars pas. » Elle ne partirait pas et rien de ce que le médecin ferait ne la ferait partir. Sam résista à l'étude minutieuse de Brightman, ne reculant pas. Le docteur céda au bout d'un moment et acquiesça. Faisant attention à ne pas se mettre dans le chemin d'un technicien ou d'un équipement, Sam s'approcha tout doucement du lit. Elle savait qu'il fallait qu'elle soit là avec lui, qu'il serait effrayé et confus. Il aurait besoin de voir un visage familier.

La technicienne lui jeta un regard compatissant et lui fit de la place près du lit. Sam lui fit un sourire reconnaissant et se serra dans le petit espace elle glissa sa main dans la sienne. Sa peau était chaude. Elle laissa la pointe de ses doigts s'égarer sur son poignet, sentant son pouls. Oh, mon dieu, c'était là, faible et lent, mais c'était là. Ses yeux parcoururent avec amour son visage, ses yeux étaient fermés maintenant, ne la fixant pas avec tristesse à travers des couches de glace. Son torse se soulevait et s'abaissait régulièrement avec le ventilateur.

« Je pensais que vous disiez qu'il était conscient ? »

« Il l'est. »

Sam s'approcha encore plus près de la tête du lit. « Jack, » murmura-t-elle doucement, caressant sa joue d'une main tremblante. Ses yeux s'agitèrent et s'ouvrirent, et il la regarda. Et il se mit à se battre pour ôter la sonde d'intubation. « Est-ce que vous pouvez l'enlever ? » demanda-t-elle rapidement à Brightman, tout en essayant de calmer son agitation. « Ce n'est rien, Jack. Ce n'est rien, respire normalement. »

« Le taux de gaz dans son sang est bon, » dit l'un des techniciens. « Il peut se passer du ventilateur et respirer de lui-même. »

« Okay, faisons ça. » Sam regarda avec anxiété Brightman aller se mettre à la tête du lit et enlever avec efficacité le sparadrap maintenant le tube. « Avez-vous le sac, Jamieson ? »

« Oui, ma'am, » murmura le technicien.

Une violente quinte de toux suivit lorsque Brightman ôta le tube d'intubation, mais il respirait tout seul. Ses yeux étaient ouverts, confus et effrayés. « Ca va aller, Jack, » dit Sam d'une voix chantante, caressant son visage, le regardant dans les yeux et le forçant à se détendre. « Ca va aller, tu vas bien aller. » Il sembla se calmer au son de sa voix, au contact de sa main. Elle ne se détourna pas de lui. « Il nous faut aller chercher Daniel immédiatement. »

« Allez chercher le Docteur Jackson, » ordonna Brightman. « Markus, aidez-moi à ôter les canules. »

Caresser ses cheveux semblait le calmer et Sam découvrit qu'elle trouvait cela apaisant. Il était vivant et bientôt, Daniel serait là et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. Elle ne savait pas s'il la comprenait ou pas, mais elle continua à lui parler. « Nous avons trouvé un moyen de t'aider. Nous sommes toujours en Antarctique. Tu ne croiras pas, mais Harry Maybourne est celui qui nous a donné ce dont nous avions besoin, mais c'est Daniel qui a pris le plus de risque. Il sera là d'une minute à l'autre et ensuite tout ceci sera terminé. Tu seras de retour parmi nous. »

« Là, ça devrait aller. »

Sam fut vaguement consciente que Brightman avait refermé l'ouverture dans l'aine de Jack, ôté les tubes et qu'une chaude couverture avait été posée sur lui. Les techniciens étaient occupés en arrière plan, démontant et nettoyant l'équipement Brightman prenait des notes et observait les moniteurs. Sam entendit la porte s'ouvrir, mais ne leva pas les yeux, son attention uniquement concentrée sur Jack.

« Major Carter. »

Les yeux de Jack se portèrent vers le son de la voix de Teal'c et Sam leva la tête. « Oh mon Dieu, Daniel ! » Daniel était littéralement livide, Teal'c le supportant avec un bras passé sur ses épaules.

« Nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps. Daniel Jackson s'affaiblit de plus en plus. »

Lâchant la main de Jack, Sam alla vers Daniel. « Daniel, que se passe-t-il ? »

« Teal'c a raison, Sam. Nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps. » Il sourit sombrement. « Je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps. » Il se libéra du bras de Teal'c qui le soutenait et se redressa, sortant de la poche de sa veste l'appareil des Anciens. « Il faut commencer tout de suite. » Il fit un geste vague vers l'équipe médicale. « Docteur, il serait préférable si vous et votre équipe partiez. » Brightman ne parut pas contente, mais elle partit, emmenant son équipe avec elle.

« Daniel ? »

Il marcha lentement jusqu'au lit. « Vous et Teal'c pouvez rester, Sam. » Il leur fit un sourire épuisé. « Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il va se passer une fois que j'activerais l'appareil. »

« Daniel, êtes-vous sûr de... »

« C'est trop tard, maintenant, Sam, » interrompit-il. « La seule chose à faire maintenant est de continuer ce qui a été mis en branle. » Il fit un geste vers le lit où Jack était étendu. « Au moins cette fois, je peux faire quelque chose pour l'aider. »

Elle savait à quoi il pensait, elle l'avait lu dans les lettres de Jack et elle se rendit compte que c'était quelque chose que Daniel devait faire – autant pour lui-même que pour Jack. Elle se mit à côté de Teal'c et observa.

« Jack, ça ne prendra pas longtemps, » dit Daniel. Tenant l'appareil des Anciens dans la paume de sa main droite, il la tendit devant lui. L'appareil resta dans sa main, même si ses doigts n'étaient plus enroulés autour. Sam observa intensément comme il fermait les yeux et bougeait pour que sa main flotte à environ trente centimètres au-dessus de la tête de Jack. Ses yeux passèrent de Daniel à Jack, ses yeux étaient ouverts, et son regard était fixé sur l'appareil dans la main de Daniel.

Ce fut presque imperceptible au début, le faible bourdonnement qui semblait venir de tous les coins de la pièce, mais venait de l'appareil. Petit à petit, le bourdonnement devint plus fort et un doux éclat émana de l'appareil. Le cercle de lumière s'agrandit graduellement, couvrant la main de Daniel, augmentant régulièrement de taille jusqu'à ce qu'il enveloppe les deux hommes. La lumière devint si brillante que Sam fut forcée de fermer ses yeux, le bruit provenant de l'appareil était presque assourdissant. Il y eut un flash de lumière plus brillant et un son plus fort... et puis rien – plus de lumière ni de bruit.

Il y eut un crash et les yeux de Sam s'ouvrirent brusquement.

Daniel était au sol et Jack était assis sur le lit, regardant autour de lui, confus, mais ses yeux bruns brillaient de conscience. « Que s'est-il passé ? »

Les genoux de Sam se dérobèrent et elle serait tombée si Teal'c ne s'était pas saisi de son bras. Le Docteur Brightman se précipita dans la pièce, s'agenouillant près de Daniel et criant des ordres à son staff. Se ressaisissant, Sam s'avança jusqu'à Jack, Teal'c juste derrière elle.

« Jack ? » Il haussa les sourcils à l'utilisation de son prénom par elle et elle faillit pleurer de soulagement. Il était de retour.

« Ouais, Carter, Teal'c. Que se passe-t-il ? La dernière chose dont je me souviens c'est le combat contre Anubis. J'en déduis qu'on a gagné ? »

« En effet, O'Neill. »

« C'est une longue histoire, Colonel, et une dont je m'en souviendrai quand il faudra. » Brightman parla vivement, s'insérant adroitement entre eux et son patient. « Ca va aussi pour vous deux. Si vous me laissiez faire mon boulot, maintenant ? »

« Nouveau docteur ? » murmura O'Neill.

« Nouveau docteur. »

ooo

/ Il reconnaissait cet endroit. Il avait été là auparavant. L'air chaud et sec, le ciel azur et la vision sans fin des dunes de sable, tout était familier, si familier qu'il eut envie de pleurer.

« Daniel. »

Il connaissait cette voix. Mais ce n'était pas possible. « Skaa'ra ? » Il tourna sur lui-même, les robes abydoniennes tournoyant autour de ses jambes.

« Je suis là, Daniel. » Skaa'ra se tenait devant lui, vêtu de chausses et d'une tunique crèmes, d'une robe brun sombre enveloppée autour de ses épaules, son visage encadré des habituels dreadlocks.

« Mais comment ? Je ne comprends pas. »

« Ce n'est pas ton heure, Daniel. Tu as encore beaucoup à accomplir dans ton voyage. »

« Tu as traîné avec Oma ? »

Skaa'ra sourit, sa façon d'être redevenant une fois de plus celle d'un jeune homme passionné qui les avait aidés à vaincre Râ.

« Okay, okay. Je sais, c'est écrit dans les étoiles et le souffle du vent. » Skaa'ra continua à lui sourire avec sérénité. « Très bien, alors qu'est-ce que je fais ? »

« Ouvre juste les yeux, Daniel. »/

ooo

« Docteur Jackson, il est l'heure de vous réveiller. Ouvrez les yeux pour moi. »

« Quoi ? » Il haleta, ouvrit les yeux et se redressa en sursaut dans le lit.

« Ah, vous êtes toujours avec nous. »

« Docteur Brightman ? » Il étrécit les yeux et tenta de se concentrer sur les formes floues qu'il pouvait sentir autour du lit.

« Tenez. »

La voix de Sam et puis ses lunettes dans sa main. Il les mit et tout le monde redevint net.

Le Docteur Brightman se tenait près du lit et elle était en train de sourire. « Vous nous avez fait une sacrée peur. Comment vous sentez-vous ? » demanda-t-elle, ses doigts posés doucement sur son poignet, appuyant légèrement pour prendre son pouls.

« Je me sens bien. » Il regarda les autres visages autour de son lit et alors il le vit, appuyé contre le montant de la porte. « Jack ! »

« Salut, Danny. »

« Mais comment ? Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Vous ne vous en souvenez pas ? » demanda Sam.

« Je... non, pas vraiment. »

« Vous avez utilisé l'appareil des Anciens sur O'Neill. »

« Alors ça a marché ? »

Jack fit un grand sourire. « Je ne me rappelle rien du tout. »

« Et vous, Daniel ? Vous rappelez-vous quelque chose ? »

Il ferma les yeux et éclaircit ses pensées, sentant une minuscule lueur de quelque chose. Ouvrant les yeux, il haussa les épaules. « Peut-être... quelque chose, je n'en suis pas sûr. Je me souviens de l'énergie qui m'entourait, ainsi que Jack. Ca a dû avoir le même effet sur moi que sur Jack. »

« Eh bien, Dieu merci, Daniel. » Sam tendit la main et serra son bras doucement. « Je ne sais pas ce que nous aurions fait si nous vous avions perdu. »

« Eh bien, qu'en pensez-vous, Doc ? » La voix de O'Neill brisa le silence qui était descendu sur eux après le commentaire de Sam. « Est-il en état de voyager ? »

« Pourquoi ne devrais-je pas voyager ? »

« Vous avez été inconscient pendant plus de douze heures, Daniel ! »

« Vraiment ? »

« Vraiment, » dit O'Neill d'une voix traînante. « Alors, Doc, quel est votre verdict ? Il semble aller bien. »

Daniel regarda avec espoir le Docteur, qui lâcha son bras et sourit. « Je pense que tout le monde – y compris vous, Colonel, serez prêts à partir quand notre avion arrivera demain. »

ooo

_30 Avril_

_Mon très cher Jack,_

_Ca semble impossible que j'ai commencé à t'écrire ces lettres il y a un mois. Il y a trente jours, je désespérais de ne plus jamais te revoir vivant. Et maintenant, tu es ici, de nouveau avec nous. Tu dors à présent, sanglé sur une civière. Brightman dit qu'il fallait s'y attendre, ton corps doit se réadapter à être de nouveau 'en vie'. Nous devons tous nous réadapter à être de nouveau vivants._

_Daniel va bien. Il est toujours penché sur son portable et ses notes, espérant enclencher sa mémoire ou ajouter à ce qu'il a écrit pendant qu'il avait le savoir des Anciens. Je ne sais pas comment il peut se concentrer par-dessus le bruit des moteurs. Mais son pari a payé et fort heureusement, il semble être comme avant. Et toi aussi._

_Oh, Jack, maintenant que tu es de retour, c'est là que les atteignants s'atteignirent, comme on dit. Et plus tôt je le ferai, mieux ce sera. Avant que nous n'ayons l'occasion de rendosser nos 'rôles'. Tu m'es revenu et je ne vais pas te laisser partir à nouveau._

_Tout mon amour, Sam_

ooo

C'était bon d'être chez soi. Jack déambula de la cuisine jusqu'au salon une Guinness dans la main. Il doutait que Brightman serait contente de le voir avec une bière, mais il s'en fichait. Tout ce qu'il voulait faire était de se détendre et de savourer le fait d'être vivant et pas 'dans la glace' dans l'Antarctique. De petites bribes de souvenirs revenaient, des flashs de ce qu'il avait fait pendant qu'il était sous l'influence du savoir des Anciens filtraient jusqu'à la conscience. Si c'était comme la dernière fois, rien de cela n'aurait de sens pour lui, mais il tenterait de se rappeler. Il prit une gorgée de la bière sombre et était sur le point de prendre la télécommande quand la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit.

Il avait vu Daniel ce matin, avant de quitter la base. La seule personne qu'il n'avait pas vue depuis qu'ils avaient atterri à Petersen était Carter. Il ouvrit la porte et elle se tenait là, un grand carton dans ses bras.

« Carter. » Elle paraissait tendue et il y avait des cernes noirs sous ses yeux.

« Mon Colonel, » dit-elle, déplaçant le carton dans ses bras. Elle ne voulait pas rencontrer ses yeux. « Je viens vous ramener vos affaires qui se trouvaient dans votre vestiaire. »

D'accord, c'était certainement gentil et tout, mais elle aurait pu l'apporter à la base au lieu de faire un trajet jusque chez lui. Elle tendit le carton vers lui et il n'eut pas d'autre choix que de le lui prendre. « Euh, merci. Vous, euh, voulez entrer ? »

« Non, » elle secoua la tête. « J'ai quelques courses à faire. » Elle recula du porche et Jack la regarda marcher rapidement vers sa voiture. Depuis qu'il avait été ramené à la vie, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir l'impression qu'elle le fuyait. Il en était venu si près à lui avouer ses sentiments ce jour-là, sur le Tel'tac. Peut-être qu'il aurait dû, ou peut-être qu'elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'il survive.

Jack rentra dans la maison, laissant la porte se refermer derrière lui. Il porta le carton dans la salle à manger, le posant sur la table. Sa veste en cuir était soigneusement pliée sur le dessus. Il l'enleva et en dessous, il y avait les vêtements qu'il avait portés à la base ce matin-là. Lavés, repassés et pliés. Il les sortit et les posa sur la table à côté de sa veste. Son kit de rasage, avec les photos de Charlie qu'il gardait dans son placard et quelques autres objets personnels.

Et là, au fond du carton, il y avait quelque chose qu'il avait complètement oublié. Il prit le bloc-notes bleu, l'ouvrit et lut les premières lignes. « La psy dit que ça peut aider. Je n'en suis pas si sûr, mais si quelque chose peut aider à stopper les cauchemars, je pense que ça vaut la peine d'essayer. » Assez bizarrement, ça l'avait aidé. S'il revoyait un jour Stafford, il le lui dirait. Et puis une pensée troublante s'imposa à son esprit. Est-ce que Sam avait lu les lettres ? Il n'avait pas honte de ce qu'il avait écrit, mais ça pourrait peut-être expliquer son comportement avec lui.

Il y avait un autre bloc-notes au fond du carton. Et c'en était un qu'il ne reconnut absolument pas la seule personne qu'il connaissait qui utilisait des calepins avec le logo de l'Académie était Sam. Son cœur battait la chamade lorsqu'il prit le bloc. Il ne savait pas s'il voulait savoir, mais il l'ouvrit finalement de ses mains tremblantes, et commença à lire.

ooo

La sonnerie insistante de sa porte d'entrée – avec les coups réguliers – la réveilla finalement. Sam roula sur elle et regarda l'horloge. 5 heures du matin ! Qui diable frapperait à sa porte à 5 heures du matin ? Et alors une idée saugrenue lui vint à l'esprit. Elle sauta de son lit et saisit son peignoir, se hâtant vers la porte. Allumant la lumière du porche, elle jeta un œil à travers la fenêtre, son cœur s'arrêtant presque de battre lorsqu'elle le vit.

« Mon Colonel, » sa voix était essoufflée quand elle ouvrit la porte. « Que faites-vous ici ? »

Ses yeux la détaillèrent paresseusement de haut en bas et elle étreignit son peignoir un peu plus près de son corps. Quand il arriva à son visage, elle se sentit fondre à l'étincelle sensuelle dans ses yeux bruns. « Il nous faut partir maintenant si nous voulons éviter l'heure de pointe à Denver. »

Elle se recula, le laissant entrer. « Vous vous rendez compte que si nous partons maintenant, nous arriverons à Duluth au milieu de la nuit ? »

« Et alors ? » dit-il d'une voix traînante, la frôlant en passant et se dirigeant vers la cuisine. « Il y a un Wal-Mart à Cloquet. » Elle se précipita derrière lui, ne sachant pas si elle devait être agacée ou amusée par son attitude. Quand il atteignit la cuisine, il alluma la lumière et commença à ouvrir les placards.

« Mon Colonel, que faites-vous ? »

Il s'arrêta, un filtre à café en main. « C'est Jack, » dit-il, sa voix si basse et intime qu'elle envoya un frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale. « Je vais faire du café pendant que vous vous habillez et faites vos bagages. » Le frisson revint à pleine puissance et tout ce qu'elle put faire fut de hocher la tête et de sortir de la cuisine. S'il continuait à la regarder comme il venait de le faire, ils ne réussiraient jamais à sortir de la maison, encore moins arriver au Minnesota. Se précipitant dans sa chambre, elle prit une rapide douche. Elle venait de finir de s'habiller quand il apparut à la porte de sa chambre, une tasse de café dans chaque main.

« Tenez, » il lui en tendit une et puis s'appuya contre la porte pendant qu'elle faisait ses bagages. « Prenez quelque chose de chaud, » conseilla-t-il. « L'hiver est à peine terminé là-haut. »

Elle acquiesça, ajoutant quelques pulls supplémentaires dans son sac. Se décidant pour une semaine de sous-vêtements, elle tenta de ne pas rougir quand elle les mit dans sa valise. Reprends-toi, se réprimanda-t-elle, ce n'est pas comme s'il n'avait pas vu tes sous-vêtements auparavant. Sûr, répondit-elle d'un ton pince-sans-rire, mais jamais quand je faisais mes bagages pour partir en voyage avec lui. Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil, il ne semblait pas du tout mal à l'aise de la regarder en train de ranger ses lingeries. Elle lui montrerait. Ouvrant un tiroir, elle sortit un pyjama en flanelle et une chemise de nuit en satin noir. Les tenant pour les lui montrer, elle demanda malicieusement, « Lequel devrais-je prendre ? »

Un désir primal explosa dans ses yeux, qu'il endigua et il lui sourit paresseusement. « Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que vous en aurez besoin ? »

Elle rougit alors. Maudite soit l'arrogance de cet homme, décida-t-elle, mettant le pyjama en flanelle dans la valise et refourrant la chemise de nuit en satin dans le tiroir. Son doux rire monta le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Mon dieu, elle était un cas désespéré et s'il continuait cela, elle serait une femelle hautement excitée et tremblante le temps qu'ils arrivent à son chalet. Ce qui était probablement son intention.

« Voilà, » dit-elle, fermant sa valise. « Vous pouvez aller mettre ça dans le 4x4 pendant que je rassemble le reste de mes affaires. »

« A vos ordres, ma'am, » accepta-t-il volontiers, prenant sa tasse de café et sa valise et quittant la chambre. Elle rangea la pièce puis prépara son petit sac de voyage. Elle retourna à la cuisine, prit une dernière gorgée de café et éteignit la machine à café, nettoyant ici aussi. Une dernière inspection de la maison l'amena à son petit bureau où elle récupéra son portable et deux livres qu'elle voulait lire.

Elle leva les yeux de son bureau et son souffle lui manqua douloureusement. Il se tenait près de la porte d'entrée et était visiblement inconscient qu'elle était dans le petit bureau et pouvait le voir. Le caractère joyeux s'était envolé et une expression lasse, rongée par les soucis avait pris place sur son visage. Oh dieu que son cœur avait mal pour lui. Et elle sut alors qu'elle ferait n'importe quoi pour ôter cette douleur de son visage – pour toujours. Elle refit les pas à travers la cuisine et le temps qu'elle arrive à l'entrée, son sourire était revenu.

« Prête ? »

« Prête au combat et à partir... Jack. »

« Bien. »

ooo

Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil à l'homme qui dormait sur le siège à côté d'elle. Il était appuyé contre un oreiller qu'il avait placé entre sa tête et la vitre côté passager, sa bouche était légèrement ouverte en dormant. Il avait tenu parole ils avaient traversé Denver avant l'heure de pointe et étaient arrivés à Fort Morgan avec plein de temps d'avance pour un agréable et tranquille petit déjeuner. Elle avait pris des œufs brouillés et des toasts tandis qu'il avait pris tout le tralala – œufs, bacon, saucisses, pommes de terre sautées et crêpes. Il avait réussi à amadouer la serveuse pour qu'elle lui remplisse un thermos de café et après avoir fait le plein, ils avaient repris la route – tout cela avant 10 heures du matin.

Le soleil était à présent suffisamment haut dans le ciel pour qu'il ne brille plus directement dans le pare-brise. Le trafic était fort heureusement fluide sur cette interminable Interstate 76, aussi Sam mit le contrôle de vitesse et s'installa pour savourer la conduite. Plus ils s'éloignaient de Colorado Springs et de la base, plus elle se sentait détendue. Et elle ressentait la même chose avec Jack. Il n'avait rien dit, mais c'était assez évident qu'il avait lu son journal – ce qui était ce qu'elle voulait. Elle avait été surprise, cependant, quand il s'était présenté chez elle. C'était un scénario qu'elle n'avait pas imaginé. Parler, oui. Faire l'amour, avec de la chance. Ce qu'il se passait actuellement, cependant, avait rapidement dépassé ses rêves les plus fous.

Elle se demanda combien de temps il pensait pouvoir la tromper avec sa façon d'agir sexy et drôle, comme pour dire 'il n'y a rien de bizarre avec moi' ? Si elle n'avait pas vu la brève fissure dans la façade plus tôt ce matin, elle aurait pu être amenée à penser que tout allait bien. Bien sûr, c'était ce qu'il voulait qu'elle pense. Et il n'y avait pas vraiment de raison de commencer une discussion sérieuse avant d'arriver au chalet. C'est pourquoi, pour le moment, elle était simplement contente d'être avec lui. Elle sourit et lui jeta un œil attendri, rien qu'eux deux, à son chalet. Et puis son sourire s'évanouit. Il avait finalement réussi à l'emmener pêcher avec lui.

ooo

« Oh, c'était si bon. » Sam se laissa aller dans son siège, ignorant le rire de Jack quand elle déboutonna le haut de son jean. « Je n'ai pas mangé un steak aussi bon depuis, bah, » elle s'arrêta, « eh bien, je ne sais pas combien de temps ! »

Jack démarra le 4x4 et sortit du parking de Johnny's et retourna sur l'Interstate 80. « Je vous avais dit qu'ils avaient de bons steaks ici. »

« Bien, il faudra nous y arrêter au retour, » commenta-t-elle. Ouvrant le range CD, elle passa en revue les titres. « Jack, avez-vous autre chose que des opéras ? » taquina-t-elle.

« Humm, non, je n'en suis pas sûr, Sam. Là, de but en blanc, je ne me rappelle pas de ce qu'il y a comme CD là-dedans. »

Son ton était léger, mais elle avait vu la soudaine crispation de sa mâchoire et l'expression morne dans ses yeux avant que, une fois de plus, il ne reporte son attention sur la route. Introduisant le CD de 'La Flûte Enchantée' dans le lecteur, elle régla le volume et puis se glissa sur la banquette et se pelotonna contre lui, posant la tête sur son épaule. Elle mit sa main sur sa cuisse, pas pour le distraire ou l'exciter, mais pour le réconforter.

« Ca ne sera plus très long, » dit-elle doucement. S'il lui demandait exactement 'ce qui' n'allait pas être très long, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle dirait. Le trajet jusqu'au chalet ? Le temps qu'il faudrait pour qu'ils soient ensemble ? Sa place à elle dans l'Air Force ? Sa main droite quitta brièvement le volant et serra la sienne doucement, avant de la reposer sur le volant. Ils écoutèrent l'ouverture familière en conduisant, le début de soirée faisant place au crépuscule. Elle voulait parler, mais elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Ses pensées dérivèrent aux lettres qu'elle lui avait écrites et soudain ce fut plus facile.

« Vous m'avez tellement manqué, » dit-elle doucement. « Tout le temps que vous étiez parti – mais vous le savez, n'est-ce pas ? Vous avez lu mon calepin. »

« Oui, » murmura-t-il.

« C'est ce que je voulais. Ca semblait plus facile que de vous le dire de vive voix. » Elle rit doucement. « Je ne me serais jamais attendue à ce que vous vous montriez à ma porte ce matin. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il, et elle put saisir une question sincère dans sa voix. « Je vous disais que c'était ce que je voulais dans les lettres que je vous avais écrites. »

Le soleil s'était presque totalement couché et il avait allumé les phares et la pâle lueur verte des lumières intérieures projetait un doux éclat sur eux. « Je sais, » avoua-t-elle. « C'est juste que je ne pensais pas que vous le feriez vraiment. » Elle inclina légèrement la tête, pour pouvoir voir son visage. « Vous n'aviez rien fait la dernière fois. »

« C'est compliqué. »

Elle soupira. « Ca va toujours être compliqué. »

« Peut-être, » avoua-t-il. « Et peut-être que je n'étais pas sûr que vous viendriez avec moi, jusqu'à maintenant. »

Elle se pelotonna davantage, frottant sa main paresseusement sur son genou. « Eh bien, je suis heureuse que vous m'ayez demandé. » Un silence agréable remplit alors la cabine du 4x4, avec pour seul son la mélodie cadencée de Mozart alors qu'ils roulaient à travers la nuit.

ooo

Il la laissa conduire de Des Moines jusqu'au sud de Minneapolis, ce pour quoi elle fut reconnaissante. Elle pouvait dire qu'il se fatiguait et elle s'interrogea sur sa sagesse d'avoir accepté ce voyage si tôt après son calvaire et son retour au SGC. Bien sûr, elle se raisonna en se disant qu'il serait parti sans elle si elle avait dit non, donc elle prenait en fait soin de son bien être. Il avait mis du Wagner dans le lecteur CD et s'était immédiatement endormi. Elle ne savait vraiment pas comment il avait réussi à dormir pendant 'La Chevauchée des Valkyries', mais il l'avait fait. Elle avait été bizarrement contente d'avoir la musique pendant qu'elle conduisait, ça l'avait certainement gardée éveillée. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas au IHOP, elle n'avait pas réellement faim, son principal désir à présent était de se retrouver à l'horizontal dans un lit – avec ou sans Jack.

Bien sûr, ils s'arrêtèrent à Cloquet, le Wal-Mart ouvert 24h/24 étant étonnamment animé pour 2 heures du matin. Mais ils réussirent à stocker tout ce dont Jack pensait qu'ils auraient besoin en moins de trente minutes et ils furent de nouveau sur la route. Plus ils s'approchaient du chalet, plus il semblait se détendre. Ses mains ne s'agrippaient plus au volant aussi fermement et il sifflait la mélodie de 'La Chauve Souris'. Plus ils s'éloignaient de la civilisation, plus la nuit devenait noire et plus les étoiles étaient brillantes. La seule chose qu'elle pouvait dire à propos du paysage, c'était qu'il semblait fortement boisé et encore plus quand ils sortirent de la route principale.

Elle se redressa sur son siège, un trac inattendu la saisissant au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient de leur destination. Destination, pas un mauvais mot, proche de destinée. Sa destinée, à elle, sa destinée, à lui – se soumettait-elle ou acceptait-elle finalement sa destinée ? Pourquoi se mettait-elle toujours à trop réfléchir ? Tout cela avait semblé si simple quand elle lui écrivait. Et en sécurité, réalisa-t-elle. Et c'était peut-être la raison, parce qu'à cet instant, elle était si loin de la sécurité que c'en était drôle.

Une grande main inattendue prit la sienne, la tirant plus près et elle plaça sa main sur sa cuisse chaude. Si ce simple geste était destiné à la réconforter, alors ça avait marché, et elle ne fut qu'à moitié surprise qu'il ait senti son humeur. Elle se retrouva une fois de plus pelotonnée contre lui, la tête posée sur son épaule.

« Nous y sommes presque, » murmura-t-il.

ooo

Sam se dégagea avec difficulté du bras de Jack autour d'elle et de l'enchevêtrement des draps et des couvertures, et se rendit à la salle de bain en titubant. Du moins elle espérait que c'était la salle de bain. Elle était à moitié endormie quand ils étaient finalement arrivés aux petites heures du matin, trouvant, elle ne savait où, l'énergie d'aider Jack à décharger le 4x4. Une fois les courses dans la cuisine, elle avait laissé Jack les ranger et était partie à la recherche des chambres. Laissant tomber sa valise sur le sol de la plus grande, elle avait sorti son pyjama et deviné correctement quand elle avait découvert la salle de bain en ouvrant la porte.

Quand elle avait fini de se laver, elle était revenue au lit en zigzaguant, grimpant dedans et soupirant de plaisir d'être enfin à l'horizontal. Elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant qu'elle ne l'entende se déplacer dans la chambre, les lumières s'éteindre et puis le lit bougea comme il s'y glissait près d'elle. Il la tira contre lui, se blottissant contre elle et elle s'endormit presque tout de suite, pas exactement comment elle avait imaginé passer la première nuit dans le lit de Jack O'Neill. Mais pour le moment, sa vessie exigeait son attention et elle refusait catégoriquement de l'embrasser sans s'être brossée les dents.

Après s'être servi des installations, elle se lava les mains et se passa de l'eau sur la figure. Sa brosse à dents était encore dans sa valise, aussi elle ouvrit le minuscule meuble à pharmacie et – dieu merci – trouva un peu de dentifrice et une vieille brosse à dents. Oubliant la brosse à dents susmentionnée, elle pressa un peu de gel à la menthe sur ses doigts et se frotta les dents, puis se rinça la bouche. Au moins elle aurait une haleine fraîche. Elle se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir, passant ses doigts dans les cheveux. Elle ne paraissait pas bien reposée, décida-t-elle. Trop pâle et les cernes noirs sous ses yeux étaient bien partis pour y rester de manière permanente. Subitement nerveuse, elle prit une profonde inspiration et ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain.

Il n'était pas au lit. S'avançant davantage dans la chambre, elle vit qu'il n'était pas là du tout. S'accroupissant devant sa valise, elle en sortit ses chaussons et son peignoir, les mit et s'aventura dans le couloir. Elle refit en sens inverse les pas d'un peu plus tôt ce matin. La lumière brillait dans la cuisine, éclairant la maison sombre. Même si c'était le milieu de la matinée, le ciel était nuageux et gris, s'accordant à son humeur.

« Salut, » dit-elle, de l'embrasure de la porte.

« Salut. » Il se retourna, un mug de café dans la main et lui sourit. Elle aurait souhaité porter quelque chose de plus sexy que son peignoir délavé et son pyjama en flanelle. Il était incroyablement beau, avec ses cheveux ébouriffés et sa barbe d'un jour, vêtu juste d'un t-shirt et d'un jogging bleu délavé – et pieds nus.

« Je pensais que tu serais encore au lit. »

« J'avais faim, » dit-il, posant le mug et ouvrant le réfrigérateur.

« Ah. » Elle franchit le seuil de la pièce et l'observa assembler sur le plan de travail le nécessaire pour préparer le petit déjeuner – œufs, beurre, pain...

Elle prit une profonde respiration et s'avança jusqu'à lui et enroula ses bras autour de sa taille et mordilla le lobe de son oreille. Glissant ses mains sous son t-shirt et les posant à plat sur son ventre ferme, elle murmura, « Je pensais que tu aurais faim d'autre chose ce matin ? »

« De gaufres ? de crêpes ? »

Elle sourit largement et frotta sa joue contre son épaule. « Non, » elle fit une pause, passant doucement les ongles d'une main sur son abdomen ferme, « quelque chose d'un peu plus exotique. » Il frissonna légèrement, ce qui l'encouragea.

Il se retourna alors, la surprenant. Des mains fortes saisirent sa taille et elle haleta quand il la souleva pour l'asseoir sur le plan de travail. Elle s'accrocha à ses épaules pour garder l'équilibre et le laissa séparer ses jambes, pour qu'il puisse se tenir entre elles. Ses yeux bruns flamboyaient de désir mais il ne fit que lui sourire platement et dit d'une voix traînante, « Je suis un gars plutôt simple. »

« Vraiment ? » dit-elle d'une voix essoufflée. Ca devenait de plus en plus difficile de continuer à taquiner quand ses mains dénouaient le nœud de son peignoir et glissaient sous le doux coton du haut de son pyjama, des doigts légers comme des plumes remontant le long de son épine dorsale.

« Oui, il ne faut pas grand-chose pour me rendre heureux. » Il se pencha plus près, enfouissant son visage dans son cou.

Son commentaire désinvolte toucha une corde sensible en elle et elle évita ses lèvres, saisissant son visage dans ses mains et le forçant à la regarder. « Que faut-il, Jack ? Pour te rendre heureux ? » Jamais elle n'avait posé de question plus sérieuse de toute sa vie, son ton insouciant était parti et sa voix vibrait de sérieux.

Ses yeux s'assombrirent, devenant à leur tour complètement sérieux, imitant les siens. « Une seule chose... » Il s'approcha davantage et elle glissa ses mains autour de son cou, ses yeux se fermant quand ses lèvres frôlèrent les siennes, « ... toi. »

Le baiser fut doux et si tendre qu'il amena des larmes à ses yeux. Elles coulèrent le long de ses joues, se mêlant sur leurs lèvres. « Pourquoi pleures-tu ? » murmura-t-il.

« Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit ? »

Il parut confus. « Quoi ? »

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit ce que tu ressentais ? Après ton retour de chez les Tok'ra et de la forteresse de Ba'al ? »

Il se recula, ses mains s'écartant de son corps, son expression se renfermant. Elle descendit du plan de travail.

« C'est compliqué, » dit-il finalement, passant la main sur le visage.

« Tu ne cesses de dire ça ! Comment cela sera-t-il moins compliqué si nous continuons à nous cacher de ça ? »

Il s'assit devant la petite table de la cuisine, s'effondrant sur la chaise. Une rafale de vent envoya la pluie sur la fenêtre, la tempête à l'extérieur gagnant en intensité. Il semblait fatigué et montrait son âge et elle eut mal pour lui. Il se passa à nouveau la main sur le visage. « Je voulais te le dire, Sam. Vraiment. » Il la regarda alors, ses yeux mornes. « La seule chose qui m'a fait continuer étaient mes rêves de toi. » Il renifla doucement. « Mais tu le sais. »

« Je l'ai lu, Jack. Il y a une différence. »

Son regard était sceptique, mais il poursuivit. « Mais une fois que je suis revenu à la maison... eh bien, tu sais comment c'était. Tout est revenu à la normale. Tu ne semblais pas plus intéressée ou concernée que d'habitude et tout le temps que j'ai passé en captivité a commencé à devenir un peu irréel. »

« Ce n'est pas vrai, » protesta-t-elle.

« Pas assez pour prendre le risque, » contra-t-il.

« J'avais peur, » avoua-t-elle finalement, même si elle ne savait pas quand la discussion s'était portée sur elle.

Il la regarda, ses yeux sombres transperçant son âme. « Alors quelle est la différence cette fois-ci ? »

« J'ai enfin su ce que je voulais. »

Il haussa un sourcil, mais ne dit rien. Elle jouait sans cesse avec la ceinture de son peignoir. Pourquoi était-ce si difficile de lui dire en face ? Un souvenir spontané lui vint à l'esprit, un qui avait été gravé là il n'y a pas si longtemps. De lui en stase, les yeux ouverts mais sans voir, inaccessible derrière une épaisse couche de glace. Chaque moment ensemble était un cadeau à chérir et, ici, elle refusait de se révéler à lui. La vulnérabilité n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle aimait révéler à quelqu'un... mais si elle lui faisait confiance, elle devait lui faire confiance pour ne pas la trahir.

Elle fit les quelques pas qui les séparaient. Le sol était froid et dur sur ses genoux quand elle s'agenouilla près de sa chaise, la gêne bien légère comparée à la soudaine tension qui l'emplissait. Son expression s'adoucit quand elle prit l'une de ses mains usées dans les siennes. « Je veux une vie avec toi. Je veux tout – pour toujours. Et je ferai ce qu'il faudra pour que cela arrive, Jack. Je démissionnerai, je me ferai transférer dans une autre équipe, je resterai même avec l'équipe et deviendrai ta maîtresse, tout ce qu'il faudra. »

« Je ferai tout ce que tu voudras, Sam. Si nous ne pouvons pas être ensemble, alors tu pourrais tout aussi bien me remettre dans ce caisson de glace. »

Elle porta sa main à son visage, lovant sa joue contre elle et embrassant sa paume. « Alors je crois que nous serons ensemble. »

« Est-ce que c'est là que nous arrivons à la partie où on dit 'pour le meilleur et le pire' ? » Ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour de son cou, ébouriffant les cheveux sur sa nuque.

Elle sourit faiblement, sa caresse envoyant de délicats frissons dans le dos. « Je pense que nous avons déjà été là. »

« Déjà vu, déjà fait ? »

« Déjà vu, mais pas encore fait, loin de là, » corrigea-t-elle.

Son sourire était à présent sexy. « Oh, je pense que je peux dire en toute sécurité que tu 'n'as encore rien vu'. »

« Est-ce un fait ? » Elle se détendit quelque peu avec le retour de ses taquineries, s'appuyant contre sa cuisse.

« Absolument, » murmura-t-il, la main sur sa nuque se resserrant et l'incitant à se rapprocher. Elle baissa les paupières et leva son visage vers lui. Ses lèvres étaient fraîches, frôlant délicatement les siennes, la laissant désirer davantage. Elle le sentit s'écarter et elle suivit aveuglément, pour haleter doucement lorsque de solides mains saisirent ses bras et la tirèrent sur ses pieds.

« Quoi ? » haleta-t-elle, s'accrochant à ses bras.

Ses yeux pétillaient d'une tendre affection. « La cuisine n'est pas tout à fait l'endroit que j'avais à l'esprit pour ça. »

Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou et lui fit un grand sourire, se sentant remarquablement joyeuse. « Tu as déjà pensé à ça ? »

« Constamment. »

Elle éclata de rire, un soulagement et un amour pur la balayant.

« Oh, comme si tu n'y avais pas pensé ? » gronda-t-il, ses yeux s'étrécissant, ses grandes mains caressant sans cesse sa taille.

« Peut-être, » taquina-t-elle, passant ses ongles délicatement sur sa nuque et écrasant ses lèvres avec plus de force contre les siennes.

Ses yeux s'assombrirent et son sourire passa de celui de tendre amusement à celui du mâle possessif et excité. Elle sentit un frisson de désir et une trépidation, devinant qu'il allait lui demander un total abandon – non seulement de son corps et de son cœur, mais aussi de son âme. La part d'elle qu'elle n'avait jamais partagée avec un autre homme. Il ne plaiderait pas avec elle ni ne demanderait avec gentillesse, il l'exigerait comme son droit. Ce qui était peut-être le cas. Il avait toujours attendu des miracles d'elle et cela l'ébranla jusqu'à son âme qu'elle puisse être son miracle à lui. Elle l'embrassa, une rencontre bien trop brève de leurs lèvres, sa langue le goûtant à peine avant qu'elle ne se recule, s'écartant de son étreinte.

« Viens. » Prenant sa main, elle se retourna et le tira derrière elle, traversant le couloir vers sa chambre, son peignoir ouvert flottant autour de ses jambes comme elle marchait. Quand ils atteignirent la chambre toujours sombre, elle se tourna et tendit ses bras vers lui, mais il la dépassa, contournant le lit qui semblait dominer la petite pièce et ouvrit les rideaux. La lumière grisâtre s'infiltra dans la chambre et il ouvrit légèrement la fenêtre, laissant les sons et les odeurs du début de printemps entrer dans la pièce.

Il revint lentement vers elle et elle attendit, le souffle coupé par l'anticipation. Ses grandes mains saisirent les extrémités de son peignoir, ses yeux sombres et intenses. « Pour qu'on soit bien d'accord. Il n'y a pas de retour en arrière. »

Elle acquiesça, son intérieur fondant à la promesse dans ses yeux d'un brun profond. « Pas de retour en arrière, » murmura-t-elle. Il écarta le peignoir de ses épaules et elle le laissa glisser de son corps et de ses bras.

Il posa une main sur sa gorge, les doigts écartés et elle se demanda s'il pouvait sentir son pouls qui battait la chamade. « Tu es mienne. »

Elle frissonna, à la fois excitée et irritée par son affirmation possessive. S'il pensait que cette annonce allait la faire fuir, il ne la connaissait pas aussi bien qu'il pensait. Ou peut-être que si. Mais elle n'allait pas se battre avec lui sur cela, parce que c'était la vérité et elle avait dépassé l'état où elle pouvait lui dénier quoi que ce soit. « Oui, » murmura-t-elle.

Avec son acceptation vint une liberté qui fut à la fois terrifiante et grisante.

Il était passé le temps où elle reconnaissait les liens de respect mutuel, d'amour et de désir qui les liaient inextricablement l'un à l'autre. Cet éclat primitif explosa dans ses yeux et cette fois, elle ressentit un feu équivalent en elle. S'attendant à un assaut de passion irrésistible quand leurs lèvres s'unirent à nouveau, elle fut désarmée par le contact tendre, presque révérencieux de ses lèvres contre les siennes – ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer son désir d'avoir plus. Ses mains vinrent encadrer son visage, l'incitant à s'approcher, ouvrant sa bouche et le titillant de touches douces de sa langue.

Jack passa ses bras autour d'elle et elle se blottit contre lui, le laissant la séduire avec de longs baisers sensuels. Elle gémit doucement, le son étouffé par sa bouche, quand sa langue s'introduisit profondément, explorant avec application sa bouche, l'excitant davantage qu'aucun baiser sauvage et frénétique d'un homme ne l'avait fait. Ca devenait de plus en plus difficile de rester debout et Sam se retrouva rapidement en train de s'accrocher à lui et à s'appuyer de plus en plus contre lui pendant qu'il poursuivait ses baisers mesurés. Ses genoux se dérobèrent alors, et elle s'affaissa contre lui quand la main qui était posée au creux de ses reins appuya plus fermement et qu'il donna un mouvement de rotation à ses hanches contre les siennes, la sensation de son début d'érection étant une indication flagrante des choses à venir.

« Jack, » haleta-t-elle, enfouissant son visage contre sa gorge quand il libéra enfin ses lèvres. Elle ne sut comment, elle trouva la force de rester debout quand ses mains tirèrent avec insistance sur le haut de son pyjama et qu'elle dut le lâcher pour qu'il puisse l'enlever. L'air frais balaya sa peau, un contraste étrangement érotique par rapport à la chaleur de ses mains et de sa bouche. La chair de poule se forma quand ses mains chaudes caressèrent son ventre ferme, avant de délier adroitement le nœud de son pantalon de pyjama. Elle se tortilla un peu et le vêtement tomba de ses hanches, faisant un tas à ses chevilles et la laissant nue dans ses bras.

Il la reprit dans son étreinte et elle se fondit contre lui, l'embrassant avec avidité. Le besoin de sentir sa peau contre elle à la place du doux coton de ses vêtements l'incita à tirer sur son t-shirt. Elle poussa un petit gémissement de protestation quand il s'écarta de ses bras, mais il posa ses mains sur sa taille pour qu'elle se couche sur le lit. Suivant sa demande non exprimée, elle s'étendit sur le lit, s'agitant sans cesse en le regardant ôter son t-shirt, son pantalon de jogging, lesquels rejoignirent rapidement le tas de vêtements emmêlés au sol.

Son regard affamé passa sur son corps quand il resta figé pendant un long moment. Il était encore bronzé et en forme, le temps passé en stase l'ayant apparemment parfaitement préservé. Il n'y avait aucune trace des tortures infligés par Ba'al, la seule indication que quelque chose lui était arrivé était les petites zones de peau meurtries, sans poils et la cicatrice en train de guérir à l'aine. Laquelle, manifestement, ne l'ennuyait pas trop, si son impressionnante érection était une indication.

« Jack, » murmura-t-elle d'une voix rauque, tendant ses bras vers lui. Il s'étendit sur le lit à côté d'elle, redressé sur un coude. Levant la main, elle caressa sa joue, la barbe raide de son visage non rasé crissant agréablement sous ses doigts. « Est-ce que tout ceci est un rêve ? » murmura-t-elle, cherchant une réponse dans ses yeux sombres. « J'ai voulu cela pendant si longtemps et jamais je n'ai cru que ça pourrait arriver. » Sa main glissa à l'arrière de son cou, le tirant plus près.

« Ce n'est pas un rêve, Sam, » murmura-t-il, baissant la tête, ses lèvres frôlant les siennes. « Laisse-moi te montrer juste à quel point ceci est réel. »

Envolé le doux amant d'il y a quelques instants, ses baisers étaient à présents insistants et exigeants. Elle répondit à son désir avec une égale intensité, ses mains caressant ses cheveux, ses épaules, son dos, partout où elle pouvait le toucher. Ses muscles ondulèrent sous ses caresses, sa peau merveilleusement chaude sous ses mains. Elle était tellement absorbée dans sa liberté de pouvoir enfin le toucher et d'exprimer son amour et son désir de cette façon là, qu'elle fut surprise quand sa bouche s'attaqua à l'un de ses seins, aspirant une pointe dans sa bouche brûlante.

Elle émit un gémissement étouffé, les sensations étaient incroyables comme il suçait et titillait la pointe sensible de sa langue. Elle agrippa ses cheveux dans ses mains, le tenant fermement contre sa poitrine. Sa respiration était haletante lorsqu'il libéra finalement le mamelon turgide après un dernier pinçon, avant d'égrener des baisers sur sa poitrine et aller capturer l'autre. Elle se tortilla doucement contre lui, le désir en elle augmentant régulièrement avec chaque caresse, chaque moment qui passait.

Quand il se déplaça plus bas sur son corps, déposant des baisers humides le long de son ventre frissonnant, elle tira sans force sur ses épaules, passant une jambe élancée autour de lui pour tenter de l'attirer au sein de ses cuisses. Le vide dans son bas ventre exigeait une chose et une seule – lui, dur et pulsant de vie, en elle.

« Jack, je t'en prie. » Elle se fichait de plaider avec lui, qu'il ait réussi à passer à travers ses barrières jusqu'à ce que tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire fût de pleurer et le supplier d'emplir le vide et d'apaiser la douleur. Sam sanglota presque de soulagement quand il poussa ses jambes, et elle plia haut ses genoux, les laissant s'ouvrir. Ses mains poussèrent doucement ses jambes, les ouvrant encore plus, remontant l'intérieur de ses cuisses d'une douce caresse, des doigts rugueux frôlant à peine les boucles soyeuses à présent révélées. Mon Dieu, elle savait qu'elle était trempée et plus que prête pour lui elle frémit, le souffle coupé par l'anticipation de son corps ferme emplissant le sien.

Et elle cria de surprise et de plaisir quand au lieu de la prendre, sa bouche s'attaqua à sa chair tendre. Ses doigts agiles caressant en même temps qu'il la tourmentait de ses lèvres et de sa langue, la douleur en elle se transformant rapidement en un plaisir auquel elle ne savait pas si elle pourrait y survivre. Un doigt hardi s'aventura et caressa profondément en elle et elle gémit, ses hanches se tendant brusquement vers lui.

« Doucement, » murmura-t-il, son bras pesant soudain sur son abdomen. Poussant un gémissement haletant, elle se força à se détendre, mais ne put calmer le délicat mouvement de son pelvis comme il continuait à produire sa magie. Et même si elle s'y attendait et l'espérait désespérément, quand les efforts combinés de sa bouche et de ses mains la poussèrent au bord du précipice, cela la prit par surprise. Un instant elle était sur le point de jouir, sanglotant son nom avec chaque souffle alors qu'elle le suppliait et l'instant d'après elle criait son nom quand le plaisir qui montait en elle atteignit la crête et une vague d'extase pure déferla en elle.

Cela dura une éternité, ses mains et sa bouche l'amenant à ressentir ce qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti. Le plaisir déferlant en elle en vagues d'enchantements jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus qu'une masse immobile sous lui, tandis qu'il la calmait et la caressait avec douceur. Elle réussit, elle ne sut comment, à réunir assez d'énergie pour ouvrir les yeux quand elle le sentit remonter le long de son corps, prenant son visage dans ses grandes mains. Elle ressentit un sentiment irrésistible d'amour la balayer quand il embrassa avec douceur son front.

« Comment était-ce pour de vrai ? » Sa voix était basse et taquine, mais elle le connaissait trop bien et put voir l'incertitude qu'il n'arriva pas à cacher au fond de ses yeux.

Ses lèvres s'incurvèrent en un tendre sourire et elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou. « Si ça avait été plus réel, je ne sais pas si j'aurais survécu. »

Il lui fit un grand sourire et poussa ses hanches contre elle, réussissant, d'une certaine manière à lui tirer un gémissement rauque. Elle déplaça imperceptiblement son corps contre lui, enveloppant ses jambes autour de ses hanches sans serrer et vit avec stupéfaction ses yeux s'assombrirent encore plus, son grand sourire à présent remplacé par un sourire masquant à peine son désir. Sentant resurgir son pouvoir féminin, elle bougea plus ouvertement, se frottant contre lui et provoquant un gémissement rauque de sa part. « Nous n'avons encore rien fait, » susurra-t-elle, se délectant de sa réponse.

« Dieu, non, » marmonna-t-il, « loin s'en faut. »

ooo

Avant qu'elle ne réalise complètement ses intentions, il l'entoura de ses bras et roula sur son dos, l'amenant au-dessus de lui. Elle se redressa en chevauchant ses hanches. Il la regarda, son visage plein de désir, ses mains caressant ses cuisses. Elle ne savait par où commencer, il y avait tant de choses qu'elle voulait explorer, expérimenter avec lui. Mais là, il avait un besoin bien plus pressant et il y aurait plein de temps plus tard pour faire l'amour tranquillement. Ca ne voulait, cependant, pas dire qu'elle n'allait pas y prendre son plaisir.

S'aidant de ses mains sur ses épaules, elle se pencha et l'embrassa, caressant son torse. Elle s'arrêta, une main sur son torse, quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle pouvait sentir le battement de son cœur. Les larmes qui ne semblaient jamais très loin remplirent à nouveau ses yeux et elle pressa son visage sur sa poitrine, se concentrant sur le rythme régulier de son cœur sous son oreille. Ses larmes coulèrent sur son torse et elle déposa délicatement un baiser sur son cœur.

« Hé, » gronda-t-il, une de ses mains caressant avec douceur ses cheveux. Elle leva la tête et le regarda. « Plus de larmes, » réprimanda-t-il.

« Je ne peux les retenir, » murmura-t-elle. « Tu devrais être mort... et pourtant tu es là – nous sommes là. » Et puis, sans même qu'elle puisse réfléchir aux conséquences des mots dits tout haut, ils sortirent de sa bouche. « Je t'aime. »

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent de désir. « Je sais, » murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque. « Je l'ai toujours su. » Elle ne l'avait pas vraiment cru quand il avait dit la même chose sur le Tel'tac, avant la bataille finale contre Anubis. Mais cette fois-ci, elle le crut. Et tout se mit en place quoi que ce soit qui était de guingois dans l'univers de Sam Carter se corrigea soudain de lui-même. Oh, il y avait encore quelques trous, mais quand elle était avec lui, ils ne semblaient pas si grands.

Se redressant, elle s'agenouilla une fois de plus sur ses hanches. Jack parcourut sa peau de caresses, comme s'il devait la toucher continuellement – ou la distraire, elle n'en était pas sûre. Mais elle n'avait qu'un seul but à l'esprit pour le moment. Délicatement d'abord, puis avec une pression de plus en plus forte, elle caressa sa verge érigée. Il était brûlant et pulsait de vie dans sa main et elle trembla du désir de l'avoir en elle. La force et la puissance de son désir étaient évidentes et elle fut émerveillée d'être capable de provoquer cette réaction de Jack.

« Sam. »

Sa voix, rauque et pleine de désir, pénétra la brume de désir qui l'entourait et elle bougea enfin. Jack plaça ses mains sur sa taille pour la stabiliser lorsqu'elle le guida entre ses lèvres humides. Elle frémit quand la large tête de son pénis pénétra son ouverture sensible et il gémit à ce timide contact ; ses mains se contractant presque douloureusement sur sa taille.

Gardant ses yeux sur les siens, elle s'abaissa lentement sur sa longue hampe. Oh, dieu, c'était incroyable et tellement intime. Il y avait quelque chose de beaucoup plus que la simple connexion physique entre eux. Aussi fantastique fut-il de le prendre dans son corps, c'était de voir ses yeux et l'expression sur son visage lorsque cela arriva qui était au-delà de tout ce qu'elle avait ressenti de sa vie.

Et elle sut. Cela ne lui vint pas dans un flash aveuglant ou un éclair venu la frapper des cieux. Ce ne fut pas un instant précis, c'était tout à la fois, se fondant en cet instant où elle sut la vérité. Il était celui pour qui elle sacrifierait tout. D'une certaine façon, elle l'avait su il y a longtemps, quand elle lui confiait sa vie presque tous les jours. Et même quand elle avait tenté de renier son amour pour lui, elle avait échoué. Parce que cela avait toujours été lui – et que ce serait toujours lui.

« Je t'aime, » haleta-t-elle, s'abaissant sur lui et le prenant complètement en elle. Sa seule réponse fut un gémissement rauque qui aurait pu être son nom. Elle se mit à bouger, faisant rouler doucement ses hanches contre lui, le caressant par ce mouvement régulier. Les sons rauques de plaisirs provenant du fond de sa poitrine lui disant qu'il aimait le travail de ses muscles internes autour de lui autant qu'elle aimait la friction de son sexe qui l'étirait et l'emplissait tandis qu'elle bougeait. Les puissantes mains à sa taille la guidèrent discrètement et elle s'appuya davantage sur lui, le léger changement de position ré-enflammant les braises de désir qui couvaient toujours en elle.

Sam haleta son nom quand il se mit à pousser avec force son pelvis vers elle et elle bougea avec lui, montant et retombant en un rythme régulier, ponctué par des gémissements rauques et des petits cris de leur plaisir. Il s'enfonça soudain puissamment, criant son nom d'une voix haletante et elle sentit qu'il approchait de son orgasme. Frottant son pelvis contre lui, elle le serra étroitement, contractant ses muscles internes autour de lui. Elle vit avec émerveillement les vagues de plaisirs le balayer, l'extase emplissant son visage alors même qu'elle le sentit l'emplir de sa semence. Une vague de plaisir inattendu la balaya doucement et elle jouit avec lui, s'écroulant sur son torse alors qu'il frissonnait encore.

Elle ne sut combien de temps ils restèrent étendus là, des frissons traversant leurs corps par moments, ses mains caressant son dos de manière apaisante. Suffisamment longtemps pour qu'elle commence à sentir la fraîcheur de la fenêtre ouverte, le son de la pluie à nouveau audible par-dessus celui de leur respiration. Il dut sentir aussi l'air froid il se déplaça sous elle et elle se laissa glisser à contrecoeur, se pelotonnant contre lui pendant qu'il remontait les couvertures sur eux.

Elle se sentait détendue et merveilleusement satisfaite, bercée par le mouvement de sa poitrine sous sa joue et les doigts qui caressaient délicatement ses cheveux.

« Je ne vais pas revenir. »

Sam se redressa brusquement, son cœur battant à tout rompre, et elle baissa les yeux sur lui. Il n'avait pas pu dire ce qu'elle pensait. « Quoi ? »

Jack tira sur son bras, et elle le laissa la ramener à côté de lui. Il se redressa au-dessus d'elle alors, ses yeux remplis de tendresse. « Je ne reviens pas. Je vais prendre ma retraite. »

« Mais... » Un doigt sur ses lèvres calmèrent ses protestations.

« J'ai donné la meilleure partie de ma vie à l'Air Force et à mon pays, sans même parler de ma vie. » Ses lèvres s'incurvèrent en un demi sourire. « Le SGC est en train de changer, il est l'heure pour moi de changer aussi. »

« Je ne te demanderais jamais de prendre ta retraite. »

« Je sais. Comme ça, tu n'as pas à le faire. Je te l'offre – je nous l'offre. »

« Jack, es-tu sûr ? » Elle était enchantée et effrayée. Ca ne pouvait pas être si simple – ça n'avait jamais été si simple pour elle – pour eux – jamais.

« Je n'ai jamais été plus sûr de toute ma vie. »

Elle chercha dans ses yeux, cherchant le doute, quelque chose qui pourrait indiquer qu'il ne pensait pas et ne croyait pas vraiment ce qu'il venait de dire. Il n'y avait qu'une ferme conviction au fond de ses yeux bruns, sombres.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle alors, et elle se redressa aussi dans le lit, le dos contre les oreillers. « Tu as lu mes lettres. » Il la regarda. C'était une affirmation, pas une question, mais elle hocha la tête quand même.

Il se détourna à nouveau, fixant la fenêtre et la pluie à l'extérieur. « Tu sais ce que j'ai enduré – et ce qui m'a empêché de devenir fou. » Elle hocha à nouveau la tête, même s'il ne la regardait pas. « Je ne me rappelle pas grand-chose de ce qu'il s'est passé après qu'Anubis ait commencé l'attaque et que je me suis assis sur ce... fauteuil. Mais, je crois que j'ai rêvé, pendant que j'étais en stase. »

« De quoi ? » murmura-t-elle, quand il s'arrêta.

Il se tourna vers elle, se penchant et posant avec douceur la paume de sa main sur sa joue. « Surtout de toi, » avoua-t-il, ses yeux s'adoucissant d'une tendre affection. « Parfois de Charlie, parfois de mes parents. Et pour une raison étrange, j'ai ce souvenir vivace d'Apophis. »

Elle gloussa et il sourit, avant que ses yeux ne redeviennent sérieux. « Mais il y en a, un souvenir, irrépressible, c'est celui où je sais que je dois revenir pour toi. Je savais que si je ne me plaçais pas en stase, je mourrais. Et je savais que toi – et le reste de l'équipe – n'auraient de repos tant que tu n'aurais pas découvert un moyen de me ramener. »

« Ce que nous avons fait. »

« Et je me suis fait un vœu, sur le Tel'tac, tu te rappelles ? Quand tu voulais me parler et que je t'ai coupée ? »

Elle acquiesça encore, ce souvenir jamais très loin de son esprit.

« Je me suis juré que quand je reviendrais, nous parlerions et que je ferais n'importe quoi pour te convaincre que je t'aime. » Il haussa un sourcil. « Est-ce que ça a marché ? »

Son cœur se remit à battre la chamade. Son commentaire désinvolte à propos d'amour lui ressemblait tellement qu'elle voulut à la fois rire et pleurer. « Je suis avec toi, non ? »

« Oui, » murmura-t-il, ses yeux s'étrécissant de désir. Il se pencha vers elle et elle agrippa l'arrière de son cou, se relevant pour le rencontrer, leurs lèvres se joignant en un doux et tendre baiser qui rapidement devint incontrôlable. Tous deux haletaient quand Jack écarta finalement sa bouche de la sienne, se recouchant à côté d'elle. « Dieu, je suis trop vieux pour ça. »

Elle éclata de rire, la joie et le soulagement l'emplissant. Se redressant, elle s'étira et se mit à regarder autour d'elle à la recherche de son pyjama. L'apercevant sur le sol près du lit, elle se leva et le mit. « Bon, j'ai interrompu ton petit déjeuner un peu plus tôt, » taquina-t-elle, et elle lui lança son t-shirt. « Viens, je suis certaine que tu m'as promis des crêpes. »

ooo

Après trois jours de pluie, le soleil était enfin apparu et les nuages étaient finalement partis, laissant derrière une journée presque estivale. Sam avait mis le seul short et le seul chemisier sans manche qu'elle avait apportés et elle était assise sur une chaise de jardin sur le ponton, en train de savourer le soleil d'après-midi.

« Bon sang. »

Regardant son amant par-dessus son livre, elle réprima un sourire. Il avait passé l'après-midi précédent à démêler et rembobiner avec zèle son moulinet 'préféré'. Lequel, une fois encore, semblait désespérément emmêlé, les fils partant dans toutes les directions. « Des problèmes, Jack ? »

Il lui jeta un regard noir, du moins elle présuma qu'il lui jetait un regard noir, étant donné qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir ses yeux derrière les lunettes de soleil. « Je pêcherai aujourd'hui, » annonça-t-il. Elle l'observa avec une tendre affection quand il jeta le moulinet emmêlé dans sa boîte et en prit un autre. La quantité d'équipements nécessaires pour la pêche la stupéfiait complètement – sans mentionner les centaines d'appâts, de leurres, etc. Il avait passé la meilleure partie d'un après-midi pluvieux à lui expliquer les complexités et les différences entre les calibres, les leurres en bois, les différents appâts et les spinners jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait l'impression de devenir folle. La physique des tunnels spatiotemporels n'était rien comparée à la complexité de la pêche à la truite !

Regardant à nouveau par-dessus son livre quelques minutes plus tard, elle vit qu'il était enfin arrivé à ses fins et se prélassait sur sa chaise spécial 'pêche', la canne et le moulinet posés sur le système permettant de les tenir – elle n'arrivait toujours pas à saisir ce concept, est-ce que la pêche ne consistait pas à tenir la canne ? Et, bien sûr, une longue cannette de bière dans sa main. Il semblait convenablement occupé, aussi elle ferma son livre et sortit son calepin bleu et un stylo. Baissant la visière un peu plus sur ses yeux, elle commença à écrire.

Quelque chose de froid fut en contact avec son cou et elle poussa un cri aigu, faisant presque faire un demi-tour à elle-même et à sa chaise.

« Jeez, Carter ! Je pensais que tu aimerais une bière. » Redressant sa visière, elle étrécit les yeux en regardant Jack. Il lui fit un grand sourire, tendant une bouteille dégoulinante vers elle.

« Merci, » dit-elle, prenant la bière fraîche.

Il s'accroupit à côté de sa chaise, ôtant ses lunettes de soleil. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Euh, » elle fourra son calepin dans son sac. « Juste un peu d'écriture. »

« Vraiment ? » Cela piqua immédiatement son intérêt. « Laisse-moi lire. » Il tendit la main et saisit son sac, et même si elle tenta de le lui ôter des mains, il réussit à le lui prendre, handicapée qu'elle était par la bouteille de bière dans sa main.

Il eut un sourire de triomphe quand il sortit le bloc-notes, lâchant le sac à ses pieds. Il l'ouvrit et commença à lire. Ses yeux étaient tendres quand il la regarda. « D'autres lettres, Sam ? » demanda-t-il, sa voix à présent curieuse.

Sam pouvait sentir le rouge monter sur sa peau déjà surchauffée et, pour une raison inconnue, elle se sentit incroyablement gauche. Elle dormait avec lui depuis trois jours, partageant son corps et autres secrets intimes durant tout le temps qu'ils avaient été ensemble. Pour l'amour du ciel, il avait lu les autres lettres qu'elle lui avait écrites. Mais elle n'était pas avec lui...

« Jack ? Je... » Il leva la tête au son de sa voix et elle vit la compréhension dans ses yeux.

« Tu ne veux pas que je les lise ? »

Voulait-elle qu'il lise ce qui était devenu en quelque sorte son journal ? Elle avait commencé à écrire – à lui – pour l'aider à gérer les émotions conflictuelles et l'immense vide dans sa vie quand il avait été mis en stase. Et après qu'il avait récupéré, elle avait découvert qu'elle aimait, et qu'il lui fallait presque, les quelques minutes passées chaque jour à retracer ses pensées et ses sentiments de la journée. Au cours des derniers jours, elle avait partagé avec lui plus qu'elle n'avait jamais partagé avec aucun autre de ses amants et maintenant elle allait se dérober et ne pas partager son journal ?

« Non, » dit-elle en faisant un signe de tête vers le calepin. « Tu peux le lire. »

Il déposa un bref baiser sur ses lèvres, puis s'installa sur le ponton près de sa chaise et commença sa lecture.

ooo

_3 Mai_

_Eh bien, c'est fait. Je ne crois pas avoir été aussi nerveuse de toute ma vie que quand j'ai sonné à sa porte. Venais-je de prendre la voie de la facilité ? En lui donnant les blocs notes et le laissant décider de lire le mien ou non ? S'il veut les ignorer, nous le pouvons, et nous retournerons là où nous étions avant que tout ceci ne commence. Ce qui est sans aucun doute la voie lâche. Mais... ça fait si longtemps qu'il a écrit ces lettres, et tant de choses sont arrivées, je ne suis même plus certaine de ce qu'il ressent._

_Oh, bien sûr, il a dit, « Je sais » quand j'ai essayé de lui dire sur le Tel'tac avant la bataille contre Anubis. Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut vraiment dire ? Je sais ce que vous allez dire ? Je sais ce que vous ressentez ? Je sais que vous tenez à moi plus que vous ne le devriez ? Je sais que vous m'aimez mais ça ne change rien ? Je sais que nous sommes tous sur le point de mourir ?_

_Eh bien, je crois que tout ce que je peux faire est d'attendre. Je lui donne vingt-quatre heures._

ooo

_5 Mai_

_Ca a pris moins de vingt-quatre heures, dix pour être exact et il était sur mon porche, m'emmenant sur le champ à son chalet. Le voyage pour y aller a été presque comme il l'avait décrit. Il a oublié de dire un truc cependant – sa sélection de CD est peu éclectique. Nous allons pour sûr nous arrêter au Wal-Mart à Cloquet sur le chemin de retour et prendre quelque chose qui n'est pas de l'opéra._

_J'étais absolument épuisée quand nous sommes arrivés ici je ne sais pas si c'était à cause de la conduite ou simplement l'émotion sous-jacente. Nous avons parlé un peu, mais essayer d'avoir une conversation sérieuse en roulant à cent trente kilomètres à l'heure n'est pas vraiment la chose la plus facile à faire. Il suffit de dire, une fois arrivés, je l'ai à peine aidé à décharger la voiture avant de m'écrouler dans la chambre la plus proche. OK, j'ai choisi la plus grande... espérant que ce serait la sienne et qu'il me rejoindrait. Ce qu'il fit et je pense que je me suis endormie immédiatement – bien au chaud et douillette dans ses bras._

_Quand je me suis réveillée, ma vessie était pleine et il dormait encore, aussi je suis allée à la salle de bain, faisant une toilette rapide, mais quand je suis revenue, il était parti ! Je l'ai trouvé dans la cuisine, cependant, en train de se préparer à faire le petit déjeuner. J'ai réussi à le convaincre qu'il y avait des choses plus importantes qui nécessitaient son attention. Donc, entre parler et faire l'amour, je crois que nous avons couvert à peu près l'essentiel. Faire l'amour, ça a été phénoménal bien sûr, ça aide quand vous le faites avec l'homme qui vous était destiné. Et ces trucs magiques qu'il peut faire avec ses doigts._

_Il va prendre sa retraite. Il dit qu'il en a assez et je ne l'en blâme pas. J'en ai assez aussi et merde, je suis moi-même tentée de prendre ma retraite, laisser d'autres découvrir la façon de faire marcher les choses. Bon, peut-être pas prendre ma retraite, mais je pense que nous allons prendre de longues vacances. Je pourrai retourner au SGC une fois que la réorganisation sera terminée et que tout se sera tassé. Et, je ne peux pas vraiment l'imaginer à la retraite, pas complètement, je suis sûre qu'il y aura un travail de consultant ou quelque chose comme ça. Il est l'humain préféré de Thor, après tout._

_Et je crois qu'il m'a dit qu'il m'aime. Du moins, il a dit qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour me convaincre qu'il m'aime. Il a été pas mal convaincant jusqu'à maintenant... mais il y toujours une part de moi qui n'arrive pas à croire que ça puisse être aussi facile. Je ne sais pas si je peux être comme lui et dire que j'ai toujours su. Je crois que j'ai toujours espéré, surtout après tout ce que j'ai fait – ou pas fait. Mais tout ça c'est du passé et bien que je ne le lui dirais jamais, parce que c'est un cliché et je sais combien il déteste ça, on ne peut pas changer le passé. Nous pouvons juste faire le mieux que nous pouvons du présent_

_Il m'appelle de la cuisine les steaks doivent être prêts._

ooo

_6 Mai_

_Il pleut encore. Ce qui me va. Jack maintient un feu dans la cheminée et ne semble pas trop s'ennuyer. Il a une énorme quantité d'équipements de pêche – matériels de pêche, est le terme correct, m'a-t-il dit. Il a passé la dernière heure à trier les leurres. Je suis presque sur le point de sortir mon portable et de voir quelle sorte de connexion je peux avoir ici. Mais je crois que je vais attendre de vraiment m'ennuyer. De plus, j'ai un autre remède contre l'ennui dans la pièce avec moi. Il n'y a certainement aucun problème avec sa, euh, vitalité. Du moins au lit. Il dort encore beaucoup. Nous faisons deux balades tous les jours – une le matin et l'autre dans l'après-midi... sous la pluie. Mais il semble encore avoir besoin de beaucoup de sommeil. Je suis presque tentée d'appeler Brightman, mais ensuite j'aurais quelques explications à donner, ce que je préfère éviter. Cependant, son appétit est bon et sa mine s'améliore de jour en jour._

_Nous avons encore parlé ce matin. Juste des trucs que l'on partage avec quelqu'un que l'on aime. Nous avons parlé de nos parents, je lui ai parlé de maman et de cet été misérable après sa mort. Il a parlé un peu de Sara et de Charlie. Il m'a prise complètement par surprise quand il m'a demandé si je voulais des enfants. Je ne savais pas quoi dire, alors je lui ai dit la vérité. Je pense que je serais une bonne mère et les seuls que je veux sont les siens. Okay, je ne lui ai pas dit la dernière partie. Mais il a paru pensif et dit qu'avoir des enfants était une bonne chose. Je ne vais pas me mettre à trop espérer, parce que je n'aurai pas d'enfants sans mari et nous sommes encore très loin d'avoir cette conversation. Mais c'est agréable de savoir._

_Et, dieu, oui, je veux me marier, je veux le lier à moi avec tout ce que je peux. Mais je peux être patiente. Nous avons réussi à arriver jusque là et je ne veux pas paraître faible, pathétique ou stupidement féminine, mais je prendrai à peu près tout ce qu'il me donnera. Parfois, je ne sais pas si je mérite tout cela. J'ai blessé deux hommes bien à cause de mon égoïsme et, pour je ne sais quelle raison, je me suis vue offerte une chance d'arranger les choses avec Jack. Quoi qu'il veuille, pour aussi longtemps qu'il le veuille._

ooo

_7 Mai_

_Encore de la pluie. Humm... J'y vois là un certain schéma. Nous restons au lit une grande partie de la matinée. Il m'a apporté le petit déjeuner au lit ce matin, c'était trop mignon. Café, toasts, œufs brouillés et bacon canadien. Je mange bien trop, mais quand je m'en plains, Jack dit juste qu'il nous faudra brûler un peu plus de calories. Et je sais exactement à quel genre d'activités il pense quand il dit ça ! J'ai l'impression d'être en lune de miel – du moins c'est ainsi que j'imagine une lune de miel. Si Jack et moi nous nous marions, je crois que je militerai pour passer notre lune de miel sur cette plage au Mexique._

_Il est parti à la petite ville il y a vingt minutes. Il dit qu'il voulait acheter des 'appâts frais', quoi qu'il veuille dire par là. Je n'ai pas eu le cœur de lui dire que je ne pêcherai pas avec des vers de terre. Des leurres, oui, mais hors de question d'utiliser des vers. Je lui ai aussi demandé de prendre des fruits frais et un journal. Il y a un téléviseur ici, mais à part regarder les nouvelles locales de la station de Duluth, un peu confuses d'ailleurs, nous ne l'avons pas allumé._

_Je lui ai finalement demandé si les lettres qu'il avait écrites l'avaient aidé. C'était après avoir fait l'amour ce matin. Au début, j'ai cru qu'il n'allait pas me répondre. Il y a encore des parties de lui qui seront toujours profondément enfouies en lui, j'imagine. Des choses qu'il ne partagera jamais avec moi. Mais ces lettres, j'étais autant concernée que lui. Il a dit que ça l'avait aidé, au moins avec les cauchemars. Il n'a rien dit d'autres à leur propos. Et après avoir lu ce que Ba'al lui avait fait, je peux imaginer quels étaient ses cauchemars. Je lui ai redemandé pourquoi il ne m'avait rien dit. Il a simplement haussé les épaules et dit qu'il les avait terminées à peu près au moment de l'incident avec le Prométhée. Alors je peux comprendre qu'il ait été un peu distrait._

_Il m'a posé des questions à propos de mon premier petit ami. Je n'avais pas pensé à Gary depuis des années. Le lycée semble si loin. Ce qui a, d'une certaine façon, mené à Jonas et finalement à Pete. Je crois que c'est juste qu'il sache. J'essayais juste d'avoir quelque chose dont je pensais vouloir, parce qu'il m'apparaissait que jamais je n'aurais ce que je voulais vraiment. Est-ce que ça sonne aussi stupide que je le crois ? Je pense que ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant. Oh mon dieu, je commence à devenir fleur bleue. Je suis trop logique et raisonnable pour ça. Mais quand je suis avec Jack, je n'ai plus à être logique et raisonnable. Je peux être Sam – parce qu'il est Jack. Okay, je m'emballe maintenant. Peut-être qu'il est temps de sortir le portable et commencer à travailler sur le perfectionnement du TER modifié._

ooo

Sam regarda le lac. Il y avait des oies qui flottaient sur l'eau ondulante, faisant une brève pause pendant leur retour au nord. Il y avait peut-être aussi quelques huarts, elle pensait en avoir entendu quelques uns plus tôt, mais elle aurait à demander à Jack pour être sûre. Elle ôta la casquette et la légère brise qui soufflait ébouriffa ses cheveux, mais il faisait chaud là où ils étaient assis au soleil. Elle jeta un œil à Jack, qui était toujours penché sur le calepin en train de lire. Il avait presque fini...

Jack ferma le bloc-notes et leva les yeux, le lui rendant. « Alors, qu'allais-tu écrire aujourd'hui ? »

Le lui prenant des mains, elle scruta son visage, mais elle n'arriva pas lire son expression ses yeux étaient toujours cachés derrière ses lunettes de soleil. Elle sourit prudemment, se sentant subitement timide. « Oh, probablement que le soleil brille, » dit-elle d'un ton léger.

« Rien à propos du sexe phénoménal de ce matin ? » Il ôta finalement ses lunettes de soleil et elle se détendit un peu quand elle vit l'expression taquine dans ses yeux.

Elle gloussa. « Peut-être. Ou peut-être que j'écrirai sur ce gros poisson que tu vas attraper. »

Il se leva en un mouvement fluide et soudain elle levait les yeux sur lui. Il tendit une main et elle la prit, le laissant la tirer hors de la chaise, le calepin tombant sur le ponton. « Ou peut-être que tu écriras sur le sexe phénoménal de cet après-midi ? »

Elle haussa un sourcil, mais il se contenta de sourire et la tira derrière lui, s'arrêtant pour ramasser une couverture qu'elle avait apportée dehors juste au cas où... « Il va y avoir du sexe phénoménal cet après-midi ? » taquina-t-elle.

« Oh, oui ! » Il se retourna et la regarda avec concupiscence comme il s'écartait du ponton.

Elle éclata de rire et le suivit, s'accrochant à sa main. « Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir te croire. Tu n'es pas objectif. »

Il s'arrêta à quelques mètres du ponton, dans une zone d'herbes luxuriantes et lâcha sa main, étendant la couverture par terre. Il se retourna alors vers elle, prenant ses mains dans les siennes, et elle se retrouva en train de regarder directement dans ses yeux. Ils étincelaient d'affection et de quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait qualifier que d'indulgence. « Et comment... et tu sais pourquoi ? »

Sam ne répondit pas, davantage de doutes et de confusion l'emplissant elle ne savait pas comment prendre son humeur actuelle.

« Parce que je t'aime. »

Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade, parce que même s'il lui avait dit qu'il voulait lui prouver son amour, il ne lui avait pas encore dit qu'il l'aimait. Elle se sentit incroyablement gênée et presque timide, mais elle demanda néanmoins, recherchant l'assurance parce que ça ne semblait pas possible. « Tu m'aimes ? »

« Et comment ! »

« Mais... et... »

Il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres et parla calmement avec une conviction qu'elle ne put ignorer, faisant des pauses entre chaque mot pour les souligner. « Je t'aime. C'est aussi simple que ça. »

« Tu le crois ? » Sa voix était nostalgique et plus que tout dans leur monde incroyablement compliqué, elle voulait croire que c'était aussi simple que ça.

« Oui, » lui dit-il, s'asseyant sur la couverture et la tirant à côté de lui.

Sam s'agenouilla à côté de lui et tenta d'ignorer les mains qui déboutonnaient son chemisier, les doigts qui frôlaient sa peau, envoyant déjà les premiers frissons d'excitation en elle. Elle posa ses mains sur les siennes avant qu'il ne puisse la distraire complètement et il s'arrêta, haussant un sourcil. « Mais Jack, il y a tant de... »

Il l'embrassa, ce qui réussit à la faire taire pour le moment, le contact de ses lèvres aspirant toute pensée cohérente de son cerveau. Quand il libéra finalement sa bouche, elle se sentit faible et resta sur ses genoux. Ses lèvres s'incurvèrent en un tendre sourire et il écarta une mèche de cheveux de sa joue, sa main restant sur sa nuque. « Y a-t-il certaines choses que tu acceptes comme étant immuables ? Les lois de la gravité ? Ce qui monte doit redescendre ? Pour toute action, il y a une réaction d'égale intensité et de sens opposé ? »

Elle acquiesça et se demanda où diable il allait avec les analogies physiques.

« Ce qui, » dit-il, sa voix pensive, « pourrait expliquer beaucoup de ce qui nous est arrivé. » Elle sourit et frissonna quand il caressa de son pouce ses lèvres pleines, encore humides de son baiser. « En tout cas, ce que j'essaie de dire, Sam, c'est que mon amour est quelque chose dont tu vas devoir tout simplement accepter qu'il existe. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que tu peux déduire ou conclure, tu n'as rien à faire pour le mériter, le gagner ou le garder. Tu dois juste le reconnaître. » Il encadra alors son visage avec ses mains. « C'est à toi, il a toujours été là. »

Oh, dieu, elle sentit les larmes revenir et elle s'essuya les yeux. « Jack, je... » Sam refoula un sanglot. Elle était pathétique, elle pouvait expliquer les calculs les plus complexes sans un battement de cil ou se reprendre une fois, mais elle était, pour une raison ou une autre, incapable de mettre en mots ce qu'elle ressentait à cet instant, l'amour inconditionnel de Jack plus que ce qu'elle avait jamais espéré ou qu'elle pensait mériter.

« Chut... » murmura-t-il doucement, la prenant dans ses bras et elle s'étala sur ses genoux, s'accrochant à lui et cachant son visage contre sa gorge. Ses bras étaient forts autour d'elle comme il la berçait doucement, le soleil brillait chaudement sur eux et la brise faisait bruisser les bouleaux et les pins autour du chalet. Comme ses doux sanglots s'estompaient, le son des vagues qui léchaient la plage rocheuse se mêla avec le son de sa respiration saccadée et les doux murmures destinés à la calmer et réconforter.

Quand elle se sentit quelque peu recomposée, Sam se recula suffisamment pour le regarder. Elle s'accrocha à lui quand il la bouscula un peu pour fouiller dans sa poche et sortir son mouchoir, le mettant dans sa main. Elle s'essuya les yeux et lui fit un sourire mouillé. « Désolée, » marmonna-t-elle. Puis elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, à la recherche d'une compréhension... et de pardon ? « Je sais que je ne mérite pas ceci... »

Jack ouvrit la bouche et elle sut qu'il allait protester, mais elle posa ses doigts sur ses lèvres. « Non, Jack. » Elle prit une profonde respiration. « Sache juste que je t'aime de toutes les fibres de mon être – et que jamais cela ne changera. »

Sa main se posa sur la sienne et il embrassa sa paume. « Je sais, » murmura-t-il.

Elle lui offrit un sourire tremblant, ces deux mots, simples – les mêmes que ceux qu'il avait prononcés sur le Tel'tac – elle savait maintenant ce qu'ils voulaient dire exactement.

« Mais... Juste au cas où les mots ne suffisent pas, je te montrerai. » Il lâcha sa main et elle posa les siennes sur son épaule, tandis que la sienne glissait sur sa nuque, ses doigts passant dans ses cheveux courts.

« Maintenant ? » demanda-t-elle, sa confiance revenant. Un désir languide entremêlé d'une anticipation ardente replaça l'incertitude et l'appréhension qui l'avaient auparavant remplie.

Jack se contenta de sourire, cette fois, c'était celui qui la faisait toujours fondre et il la prit à nouveau dans ses bras, l'embrassant passionnément. Sa bouche s'ouvrit immédiatement à sa demande, ses mains tirant déjà sur ses vêtements. Elle voulut protester quand il cessa de l'embrasser, mais il lui ôta son chemisier et elle l'aida avec empressement, leurs mains et bras s'emmêlant lorsqu'ils tentèrent maladroitement de défaire son soutien-gorge. Ouvrant l'attache, il le lança de côté et elle s'attaqua ensuite à sa chemise, rapidement suivie par son t-shirt. Il la repoussa sur la couverture, le désir et l'amour flamboyant dans ses yeux brun sombre.

Elle ne s'était jamais sentie particulièrement sexy, mais quand Jack la regardait comme si elle était la plus ravissante créature de la terre, elle se sentait sexy. Il tendit ses mains pour la toucher et elle se cambra à son contact, ses mains courant le long de sa clavicule avant de glisser vers ses seins. Si elle fut déçue qu'il ne s'y attarde pas, cela ne dura pas très longtemps. Elle aspira l'air brusquement quand ses mains descendirent sur son ventre et s'attaquèrent à la ceinture de son short, le déboutonnant et ouvrant la fermeture éclair, ses doigts étaient chauds contre sa chair fraîche. Soulevant ses hanches quand il l'incita, elle le laissa enlever son short et sa culotte. Il lui ôta ensuite ses tennis et elle fut nue devant lui.

Sam observa Jack avec impatience comme il balançait ses chaussures, et bataillait ferme pour sortir de son short et de son boxer, avant de s'agenouiller entre ses jambes écartées. Elle pouvait déjà le sentir, la chaleur se propager au bas de son ventre, l'humidité commencer à couler à flots, son corps se préparer à le recevoir. Elle tendit ses bras et gémit de soulagement quand il la couvrit enfin de son corps ferme, ses lèvres s'attachant immédiatement aux siennes. Enroulant ses bras et jambes autour de lui, elle le tint étroitement et l'embrassa goulûment. Ses baisers étaient merveilleux et certainement une drogue, mais elle voulait plus. Ne sachant pas quelles étaient ses intentions, mais déterminée à se faire parfaitement comprendre, Sam glissa une main fine entre leurs corps et se saisit de son érection. Il était long et dur, palpitant puissamment. Elle serra doucement et se mit à le caresser.

Il frissonna, son corps entier tremblant, et des doigts puissants s'enroulèrent autour de son poignet, immobilisant son mouvement. « Dieu, Sam... attends, » gémit-il.

« Non, » haleta-t-elle, ne se donnant pas la peine de cacher le désespoir dans sa voix. Elle utilisa sa main libre pour le toucher à nouveau. « Maintenant, j'ai besoin de toi maintenant ! » Il était brûlant et pulsait dans sa main et elle l'incita à s'approcher. Elle savait qu'il ne lui refuserait pas cela, pas quand elle avait besoin de lui autant qu'il avait visiblement besoin d'elle.

Il ajusta sa position et elle bougea avec lui, le laissant écarter sa main. Elle gémit son nom, ses paupières se fermant quand ses doigts caressèrent à travers ses lèvres humides, glissant facilement en elle. Dieu, c'était si bon, mais il lui fallait plus et elle geignit, tirant sur ses hanches.

Jack bougea encore, touchant plus fermement ses hanches et lui fit relever ses jambes plus haut autour de lui. « Sam, » susurra-t-il.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva en train de regarder ses yeux sombres comme il la prenait doucement. Elle fut hypnotisée et ne put détourner son regard, le désir féroce dans ses yeux se transformant en une expression de profonde satisfaction. Bien sûr, il se pouvait qu'il ne fasse que refléter ce qu'il voyait dans ses propres yeux. Cela la stupéfiait quand même qu'elle puisse engendrer une telle réponse d'un homme tel que Jack. Mais elle était reconnaissante. Il s'enfonça plus profondément et elle haleta son nom, resserrant ses jambes autour de lui, savourant la sensation incroyable de le sentir la remplir lentement.

Ses bras glissèrent sous son dos et il saisit ses épaules, son torse frottant agréablement contre ses seins. Sam enroula ses bras autour de lui et le tint fermement quand il se mit à bouger. Des poussées lentes, régulières et profondes la firent haleter. Elle ferma les yeux, enfouissant son visage dans sa gorge, déposant des baisers sur sa peau. Tout cela arrivait trop vite, en seulement quelques jours, il connaissait son corps si parfaitement qu'elle était déjà sur le point de découvrir le plaisir ultime.

Elle gronda une protestation quand elle le sentit s'éloigner, juste pour gémir son nom doucement quand il passa une grande main entre leur corps joints. « Oui, Jack, » geignit-elle, « juste là. » Ses doigts agiles la caressèrent comme elle aimait être caressée et elle fut soudain haletante, les sons se mêlant avec le faible murmure du lac et des oiseaux dans les arbres. Le soleil brillait sur eux alors que Jack pratiquait sa magie sur son corps, ses caresses insistantes envoyèrent les prémices de l'extase à travers tout son corps jusqu'à ce qu'elles se transforment finalement en un plaisir si intense qu'elle cria son nom, le ravissement éclatant en elle en une explosion de félicité.

Des tremblements la secouaient encore quand elle sentit une fois de plus Jack se saisir de ses épaules et commencer à pousser avec plus de force en elle. Elle resserra ses bras et ses jambes autour de lui, bougeant avec lui alors qu'il recherchait à son tour l'orgasme, ses mouvements puissants la pressant sur la terre dure, mais elle s'en fichait. L'intensité de son besoin la rassurait et l'apaisait d'une façon qu'elle pouvait à peine comprendre, mais acceptait – juste comme son amour. Ses mouvements devinrent plus erratiques, puis il s'enfonça profondément, ses bras se resserrant presque douloureusement sur elle. Il gémit son nom, sa voix rauque et profonde à son oreille, et elle sentit la brûlure de sa semence profondément en elle.

Il s'effondra sur elle, enfouissant son visage dans son cou, se lovant dans son étreinte. Sam le tint fermement, ses doigts caressant avec douceur ses cheveux tandis qu'il tremblait encore par moments contre elle. Passant ses ongles sur son cou, elle murmura, « C'était... phénoménal. »

Il gémit, déposant un baiser sur sa gorge. « Ca mérite de figurer dans le journal ? »

« Oh, je pense que ça mérite une phrase ou deux. » Elle poussa un petit cri aigu quand il mordilla doucement le lobe de l'oreille, puis poussa un petit soupir quand il s'écarta d'elle. Elle se blottit immédiatement à ses côtés, ses bras autour d'elle et sa tête sur son torse, ses doigts caressant distraitement le long de ses côtes. Ils restèrent silencieux, le soleil était chaud et Sam était si détendue qu'elle ferma les yeux et se sentit s'endormir. Jusqu'à ce qu'il parle.

« Alors, tu veux vraiment te marier ? »

Son souffle lui manqua et ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement, elle avait oublié qu'elle avait écrit cela. Elle s'écarta de ses bras et se redressa, le regardant. Son expression était soigneusement neutre, et même avec le cœur dans la gorge, elle réussit, elle ne sut comment, à lui répondre. « Je t'ai dit que je voulais tout. Et si ça inclut le mariage... »

Il hocha la tête. « Ca me va. » Et puis il ajouta, « Mexique ? »

« Oui. » Ses lèvres s'incurvèrent en un sourire, l'angoisse que sa première question avait suscitée s'écoulant d'elle. « J'aime ta description du soleil et du sable blanc. »

« J'aime le son de 'bikini noir'. » Il lui tendit la main et elle le laissa la ramener dans ses bras.

Elle se repositionna sur son torse. « Etait-ce mon fantasme ou le tien ? »

Il lui fit un grand sourire et eut le souffle coupé à l'expression d'amour qui brillait dans ses beaux yeux. « Je ne me rappelle pas. Ca n'a pas d'importance, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sam secoua la tête et se recoucha, l'embrassant passionnément. « Non, je crois que non. »

ooo

**Epilogue**

**Deux ans plus tard**

« Angela, vous m'aviez promis que vous réfléchiriez à ce que nous avions discuté cet après-midi quand nous avions fait cette liste. »

La jeune femme, semblant aussi pâle que le drap du lit d'hôpital, ne voulait toujours pas la regarder. « Est-ce un ordre, ma'am ? »

Le Major Sondra Stafford eut un sourire fatigué. « Non, ce n'est pas un ordre. C'est une demande venant de votre médecin qui veut vous aider à passer ce cap. »

La fille ne dit rien, mais elle hocha la tête, ce qui donna à Sondra un faible encouragement. « Bien. » Tendant la main, elle toucha le dos de la main de sa patiente, la présence immanquable du bandage à son poignet rappelant vivement pourquoi le Soldat Angela Russell était à l'hôpital. « Je viendrai vous voir demain. » Un autre petit hochement de tête d'Angela fut la seule réponse et Sondra quitta silencieusement la pièce de sa patiente récalcitrante.

S'arrêtant au bureau des infirmières, elle écrivit un compte rendu de sa visite. Elle était fatiguée et commençait à se sentir déprimée – les tentatives de suicides étaient toujours les pires cas pour elle. Et les jeunes femmes qui se tailladaient les poignets pour une histoire d'amour qui avait mal tourné étaient les plus déprimantes de toutes. Replaçant la fiche dans le rack, Sondra quitta le bureau des infirmières et se dirigea vers les ascenseurs.

L'ascenseur arriva en un temps record, et sur une impulsion, elle appuya sur le bouton du deuxième étage. Elle avait besoin d'un peu de joie et elle connaissait le parfait endroit. Quand l'ascenseur arriva à sa destination, Sondra entra dans le service de maternité. Techniquement, elle n'aurait pas dû utiliser ses privilèges de praticienne de l'hôpital pour se rendre à la maternité en dehors des heures de visites, mais là, elle s'en fichait. Le personnel la connaissait et ne s'en offusquerait pas.

Il n'y avait qu'une autre personne, un homme plus vieux qu'elle se tenait à l'autre bout de l'aile. Etant donné l'heure de la journée, Sondra savait qu'il ne pouvait s'agir qu'un membre de la famille, mais elle ne prêta aucune attention, se concentrant à la place sur les occupants de la nursery. Quatre des six berceaux étaient occupés. Sondra s'approcha davantage de la vitre, la vue des bébés en bonne santé et étonnamment calmes faisait déjà son effet sur son humeur en piteux état. Trois filles et un garçon, remarqua-t-elle, les couvertures d'un rose et bleu pastels définissant déjà leurs identités.

« Docteur Stafford ? »

La voix interrogatrice d'un homme tira Sondra hors de sa rêverie sur les bébés et elle écarta avec peine ses yeux de la nursery pour regarder l'homme qui se tenait soudain à ses côtés. C'était l'homme qu'elle avait remarqué plus tôt, grand avec des cheveux argent et des yeux d'un brun sombre dans un visage étrangement familier. Il ne lui fallut qu'un instant pour le reconnaître.

« Colonel O'Neill. »

« En retraite, en fait, » dit-il avec un sourire.

« Félicitations, » dit-elle, et elle le pensait. Il avait visiblement survécu à ce que l'Air Force lui avait fait, quoi que cela soit, et de cela elle fut reconnaissante. Elle le regarda d'un œil critique, ses yeux étaient clairs et son expression calme – l'homme dont elle se rappelait n'avait jamais souri. Soudain curieuse, elle scruta les berceaux, regardant les noms cette fois. Voilà – 'Baby girl O'Neill'.

« A vous ? » demanda-t-elle, le regardant à nouveau.

Son sourire s'agrandit et il se tourna, regardant dans la nursery avec elle. « Oui, » répondit-il, et elle entendit la fierté et l'amour dans sa voix.

« Elle est magnifique. »

« Merci. »

Elle resta là un instant de plus, regardant la petite O'Neill. Elle était rose et potelée – sans aucun doute en bonne santé – une petite touffe de cheveux blonds sur la tête, une main minuscule agrippant la couverture rose qui la couvrait. C'était une vision dont elle ne se lasserait jamais de voir. Soupirant doucement, Sondra se tourna pour partir. « Eh bien, félicitations encore, Colonel. »

« Doc ? » La main brusquement placée sur son bras l'arrêta.

« Oui ? » Elle le regarda avec un regard perplexe.

Il laissa tomber sa main et une expression étrangement timide s'afficha sur son visage. « Je me suis toujours dit que si je vous revoyais un jour, je vous remercierais. » Il sourit et haussa les épaules. « Bien sûr, je ne pensais jamais que je vous reverrais. »

Sondra sourit. « Ce n'est rien. Je suis heureuse que vous n'ayez pas à me revoir. »

« Bien. En fait, je voulais juste que vous sachiez que ce que vous avez fait, ça m'a aidé. » Il fit une petite pause, regardant à nouveau la nursery pendant un très bref instant, avant de la regarder à nouveau dans les yeux. « Vous pourriez dire que ça a changé ma vie. »

Sondra fut surprise par son aveu, mais se reprit rapidement. « J'en suis heureuse, Colonel. Je suis heureuse que ça vous ait aidé, ça signifie énormément pour moi. »

Il acquiesça, son expression sobre, et elle eut un bref aperçu de l'homme qu'elle avait connu alors, avant qu'il ne retourne son attention sur la minuscule occupante du berceau. Sondra jeta un dernier regard au père et à la fille, avant de partir, son cœur plus léger que quand elle était arrivée. Parfois, songea-t-elle, vous obteniez des encouragements de la façon la plus inattendue juste quand vous vous y attendiez le moins – et en aviez le plus besoin.

The end

ooo

_Note__ : j'ai pris un plaisir fou à traduire cette fic de Sue. J'espère que vous avez, vous aussi, pris plaisir à la lire. _


End file.
